


February

by Fengxian



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Drug Dealing, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxian/pseuds/Fengxian
Summary: February;
The second month of the year; the shortest month of the year.  The last month of winter.  The month of love.  A lot can happen in 28 days.





	1. February First ~ Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had a few days ago.

Hyejin's eyes shot open wide from the deep slumber she had been in. They scanned the ceiling above her which was barely lit up by the light trying to come in through the brown curtains that covered the window on the wall next to her. The constant tap of water dripping from the sink in the bathroom inside the room had been plaguing her senses even while she slept; and the whistling of the wind outside was mostly likely what had brought her back to the world of the conscious.

 

The short haired brunette closed her eyes and rubbed them as she sat up from the bed. She placed her hands on her lap and finally scanned her surroundings. Hyejin knew from the ceiling she had woken up to that this was not her room and as her eyes landed on the body next to hers – the brunette remembered the events from the night before. Once again, she found herself in the bed of another unknown woman. Someone Hyejin would not remember what she looked like or what her name was.

 

Hyejin moved the blanket aside and moved her legs to dangle from the side of the bed. She was completely naked but luckily her underwear – boy shorts to be exact – lied on the floor next to the bed. Hyejin reached for them and pulled them up her shapely legs. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the window moving the curtains aside. The morning was cloudy, gray, and most likely filled with a chance of rain or snow. It all depended how cold this February morning was.

 

The red numbers from the clock on the nightstand finally caught her attention. 7:30am. Her eyes went wide. She had thirty minutes. Hurriedly, Hyejin reached for all her clothes and ran out of the room putting on what garments she could until she reached the front door. She shouldn't have stayed the night with this woman she would more than likely not see again, but the drinks had gotten the best of her.

 

She didn't have time for her bra or socks as she pulled her boots on and then put on her white button up shirt and brown jacket. She stuffed the garments in her pockets and pulled the door open, closed it behind her and made a mad dash down the hallway. As she turned the corner to where the elevators were, Hyejin bumped into another body. The brunette spun around in order to not lose her balance and her eyes connected with that of the person she bumped into.

 

It was only a matter of seconds as the moment happened. Slow motion did not exist without the aid of a camera, but time really seemed to slow down around them the moment they bumped into each other and made eye contact. Hyejin had seen the brown bag in the woman's hands fall to the ground – the contents of it spilling on the floor. Oranges and apples rolling on the red carpet and a gasp escaping from the beautiful angel's mouth.

 

In that moment Hyejin was captivated by the short blonde haired woman with the puppy eyes and face of an angel. She wished she could have stopped her movements to help her and get her name – perhaps her number – but her body was already turning and her legs running for the elevator.

 

“Sorry!” was the only word from Hyejin's mouth as she disappeared into the elevator and hit the button to go down. She couldn't be late. Not today.

 

The woman that Hyejin had bumped into didn't have much time to react either. Her groceries were on the floor, still salvageable, but her heart was beating fast. She had gotten a good look at the short haired brunette that had bumped into her. The wild hair, dark eye liner and red lips, the open shirt and outline of her breasts and flat stomach. The epitome of a bad girl and Wheein's weakness.

 

She heard the apology from the elevator before the doors closed and even though she wanted to reply, Wheein's tongue was tied. The blonde bent down to pick up the fruit that had rolled out of her bag with the image of the short haired brunette engraved in her mind.

 


	2. February First ~ Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

 The elevator ride down to the first floor of the apartment building had given Hyejin enough time to button up her shirt and adjust the rest of her clothing. It had also taken valuable minutes of her time needed to make it back home to her apartment building. She wasn't sure how she even knew which way to go when she had left that woman's apartment but her instincts had led her in the right direction.

 

The image of the beautiful angel crossed her mind once again before the elevator doors opened and Hyejin smiled to herself. The blonde made her feel tingly inside even if she had just seen her for a few seconds. The elevator dinged and the doors opened signaling that she was finally on the first floor. Hyejin made her way out of the elevator and turned to look to her right – the bright morning light was shining into the building from the glass door and windows.

 

Once outside of the building, the short haired brunette scanned her surroundings for some brief seconds. In her drunken stupor the previous night she had not paid attention to where the woman had taken her, so she did not know in what part of the city she was. There were several landmarks – buildings and business she recognized – which let her know what part of the city she was in. Hyejin had traveled to almost every corner of Seoul and knew the city well after living here for several years.

 

She turned to face to her right once again and took off running in that direction. The subway station was about three blocks from where she was and if she caught the subway at the right time, she could make it home in time. By the time she made it inside the subway station, the subway train was boarding it's last passengers. 7:45am. She had 15 minutes and this thing went fast enough that she should make it to the station in her side of town in 10 minutes.

 

Hyejin took a seat next to an older lady who was knitting some kind of article of clothing. She wasn't sure what the lady was knitting as she looked at the woman's hands move with expertise. The old lady offered Hyejin a smile which the brunette returned. A sudden vibration turned Hyejin's attention from the old lady to the pocket inside her jacket. She reached for the vibrating phone and quickly slid her finger across the screen to answer the call.

 

_“Hyejin-ah! Where are you? The bus will be here soon.”_

 

“Sorry unni. I'm on the subway right now. I'll be there before 8 I promise.” Hyejin responded. The sound of coughing was the next thing Hyejin heard from the other line. Worry marked her features. “Unni...Please wait for me on the first floor. It's too cold outside for you to wait on the bus.”

 

 _“I'm okay Hyejin. I know your eyebrows are scrunched together in worry. I'll wait inside for you.”_ A giggle escaped from the woman's lips on the other line and then she started coughing.

 

“Aish, unni!”

 

 _“See you soon Hyejinie!”_ The phone clicked and Hyejin brought her phone down to her lap. She stared at the screen briefly. 'Yongsun unni' 1:30.

 

Hyejin sighed. She should have known better than to go out and party the night before when Yongsun had a doctor's appointment the next morning. The older lady sitting next to her noticed the worried look on Hyejin's face and stopped knitting the item in her hands.

 

“Is everything okay dear?” The lady's voice was full of warmth and genuine feeling.

 

Hyejin frowned once again and turned to look at the older woman. “Yeah...well, not really. I'm fine, but my friend is sick. I'm just worried about her.”

 

“Ah, well it's very kind of you to worry about her. Here, give her this. It will keep her head warm in this cold winter.” The old lady handed Hyejin the beanie she had been knitting this whole time. The brunette looked down at the beanie in her hands paying close attention to the craftsmanship of the item. It was beautiful.

 

“I can't take this.” Hyejin protested but the lady shook her head.

 

“Take it dear. I can make plenty more!” The old lady grinned and pulled out the ball of yarn she kept in her purse. At that moment, the subway train stopped completely and the doors opened. This was Hyejin's stop and she didn't have much time to continue protesting with the lady over the beanie.

 

She stood up from her seat and bowed down at the older woman. “Thank you so much. Have a nice day.”

 

“You too dear!” The old lady waved at Hyejin with a big smile on her face and the brunette smiled back. She turned towards the open doors and ran out of the subway train. From the station it would take her about 2 minutes to get to her apartment building if she kept her pace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Out of breath and panting hard, Hyejin stood bent over with her hands resting on her knees in front of Yongsun. Hyejin had made it back to her apartment building in time with a couple of minutes remaining. Yongsun smiled and stood up to pat the younger woman's back.

 

“You made it just in time. The bus just pulled up.” Yongsun pointed at the small shuttle bus that would take them to the hospital. Hyejin stood up straight and turned to face the bus. The driver was always punctual and Hyejin wondered if he was a robot because bus drivers were never on time.

 

“A lady on the subway train gave me this. She said it was for you.” Hyejin handed Yongsun the gray beanie and Yongsun gasped.

 

“It's so pretty! Thank you Hyejinie.” Solar placed the beanie on her head and posed for Hyejin.

 

“You look great unni.” The short haired brunette adjusted the beanie on Yongsun's head slightly and then the two of them headed to the shuttle bus before the driver grew impatient.

 

There were other people inside of the shuttle bus but their usual seat in the back of the bus was empty. Yongsun took the seat next to the window while Hyejin was sitting in the seat next to the isle. Hyejin briefly studied the older woman; Yongsun had been quite energetic this morning – which was mostly from nerves more than anything else.

 

The ride to the hospital had been quiet despite how energetic Yongsun had been earlier. Hyejin's mind had drifted into different thoughts until it landed on the image of the beautiful blonde angel once again. A smile crept up her lips and there was a small sparkle in her eyes. Her tummy started feeling funny and Hyejin wondered if it was the so called “butterflies”.

 

Yongsun had taken her eyes away from the window to look at Hyejin and was surprised by the expression on the younger woman's face. She smirked and elbowed her friend. “What's with the dreamy look Hyejinie?”

 

“Huh?” Hyejin gasped out and turned to face the older woman.

 

“Are you day dreaming about a pretty girl?” Yongsun asked, teasing her best friend.

 

“The prettiest. She's an angel unni.” Hyejin responded and her eyes went wide. What was she saying? She had clearly gone insane.

 

“Oh?! Is this who you spent last night with?” Yongsun raised an eyebrow.

 

“No! No! Last night... I don't even know who it was and before you say anything, yes I know, I shouldn't drink that much. Anyways, I bumped into this beautiful blonde when I was leaving the apartment of whoever I was with this morning.” Hyejin mentally smacked herself. She was babbling and it was all due to the blonde.

 

Yongsun smiled. Finally, someone had made a good impression on Hyejin and lord knew she needed someone to do so. There was only one person who had impressed Hyejin similar to this before and that had been Yongsun herself. They had met over 6 years ago when the short haired brunette had moved to Seoul from her home town of Jeonju. They had started out as co-workers and that had led to several dates. There had been several kisses at first and a few make out sessions, but in the end it just didn't work out. They were better off as friends than lovers.

 

“You have to make an effort to see her again.” Yongsun told her friend.

 

Hyejin frowned. “It would be creepy if I showed up on her apartment floor and waited for her.”

 

“That's if you make it creepy. How else would you find her? It's worth a shot.” Yongsun's words resonated with Hyejin. She had to go about it the right way.

 

The bus suddenly stopped and both women turned to look towards the main doors of the vehicle. They could see the hospital from the windows on the side across from them and knew it was time to get off. They made their way inside the hospital alongside the other people who had been on the ride with them. Several nurses and doctors were waiting on the other people and those waiting on Yongsun were standing near the counter a couple of hundred feet from the entrance.

 

“Ms. Kim, good morning!” The nurses and doctor greeted Yongsun and nodded at Hyejin who bowed at them.

 

“Good morning.” Yongsun replied, her tone was full of nerves. Hyejin knew that days like these were not Yongsun's favorite despite the facade she would put on at times.

 

“We've got everything ready for your treatment. Please follow us. Ms. Ahn, you too.” One of the nurses addressed them and led them towards the treatment area. Both women followed the the two nurses and the doctor to the wing of the hospital where people with the same illness as Yongsun received treatment.

 

As they entered the wing of the hospital, Hyejin looked up towards the ceiling and stared at the sign briefly. 'Leukemia Center'.  

 

 


	3. February First ~ Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the first day. I have changed the ages of everyone in this story so that they fit the roles I've given them. Yongsun is still 4 years older than Hyejin, while Hyejin and Wheein are the same age. With the Gfriend members, they're around the same age with Sowon being the same age as Wheein. I also used their stage names as it is easier to identify them. Anyways, enjoy!

“Hyejin?” Yongsun's voice was low, almost a whisper.

 

“Hmm?” Hyejin hummed turning to look at the older woman.

 

Yongsun smiled at her best friend and gently poked the younger woman's cheek with her index finger. “Thinking about the blonde angel?”

 

A tinge of pink appeared on Hyejin's cheeks. Yongsun grinned thinking she had caught her best friend day dreaming about the blonde, but her expression quickly changed when Hyejin looked down at the floor and shook her head. The mention of the blonde had caused her to blush, but Hyejin's thoughts had been on something else.

 

“No, surprisingly.” Hyejin raised an eyebrow turning to look back at Yongsun. “I was thinking about some things I need to take care of...you know.”

 

“Oh...yeah, that.” Yongsun nodded and paused. “Is everything going okay with that?”

 

Hyejin nodded. “Yes. I sold everything last time. I need to go get some more.”

 

“Ms. Kim, we're ready.” The nurse called out for Yongsun effectively interrupting the conversation between the two friends.

 

Hyejin reached for Yongsun's hand and squeezed gently in support. Yongsun stood up, sighed and headed towards the nurse that was waiting on her. Her chemotherapy involved several injections – they were painful and Yongsun did not like them, but she had no other choice. Hyejin did not turn to look in the direction Yongsun had walked to with the nurse. All of those injections were just another reminder of the pain her best friend had to go through.

 

The short haired brunette turned her sights toward the floor. Her mind wandered towards several things. The night before, she had gone out to meet one of her friends that she did business with, a drink here and another there had led to several more. The alcohol had her buzzing and the girls were everywhere. She remembered flirting with several, dancing with a few, and being led to the home of one before blacking out.

 

Part of her drinking was from stress. Having to deal with Yongsun's illness took a toll not only on her best friend who was sick, but on her as well since she was taking care of most of the day, everyday. They had met 6 years ago in a cafe that Hyejin had gotten a part time job at. She had just moved to Seoul to go to school after graduating from high school.

 

_“Ms. Ahn, this is Kim Yongsun. She is the best barista we have and she will be teaching you everything you need to know. Please pay close attention and follow her lead. Yongsun, please take good care of Hyejin.” The manager and owner of the cafe introduced the two girls to each other and Hyejin was captivated by the huge smile the older girl was giving her._

 

_She was like a ray of sunshine and Hyejin was blinded all of the sudden. “Nice to meet you Hyejin! I'm Yongsun.”_

 

_Yongsun literally had to take Hyejin's hand from her side to shake it after bowing at her. Hyejin felt like a complete idiot for not bowing and shaking Yongsun's hand appropriately. That first day Hyejin had spent her first work day following Yongsun around watching the older girl take orders, make the drinks, and serve whatever else the customers needed. She had dated several girls in high school, a lot of pretty ones, but no one could match to the bubbly girl she was now working with._

 

_After the cafe had closed that night, all of their other co-workers had left to go home – even the manager – and only Yongsun and Hyejin stayed behind to clean and close the cafe. Yongsun had been given keys to the cafe a while back by the owner._

 

_“Did you enjoy your first day Hyejinie?” Yongsun asked the younger girl and Hyejin's mouth dropped slightly. They barely knew each other and this girl had given her a nickname already. Hyejin could have passed out right there._

 

_“Uh, um, yeah...” Hyejin muttered and started mopping aggressively. She was usually much more confident and full of swag when it came to girls but Yongsun had her flustered._

 

_“That doesn't sound good. I'm sorry. I must be a terrible person to learn from.” Yongsun pouted cutely. Hyejin had turned to look at her and she swore the moment Yongsun pouted that her heart skipped a beat._

 

_“No! You're great! You really are. I mean, your smile just brightens this entire place up and the customers love it. Girls, guys, it doesn't matter. Everyone really likes you. And I...well...you're really pretty and I'm very gay...” And at that moment Hyejin covered her mouth and her eyes widened. She had spilled the beans and Yongsun was blushing and giggling with a huge smile on her face._

 

_“You're so cute Hyejinie! I'm glad you got hired haha. And don't worry, I like girls too.” A wink followed Yongsun's confession and Hyejin had to sit down before she hit the floor._

 

Needless to say, that was the beginning of their courtship which eventually led to a really great friendship. Hyejin smiled to herself at the memory of her first day meeting Yongsun. At the moment she didn't understand why Yongsun was always smiling and being entirely too cheerful and she didn't care to know. But the more they got to know each other, the more Hyejin learned why Yongsun was a ball of sunshine. Finally turning to look in the direction of Yongsun, nurses and doctor Hyejin sighed and leaned back on her chair.

 

 

 

 

 

The pinch of the needle breaking through her skin and veins was nothing compared to the pain of the medication entering her body. The dosages were strong and the pain lasted even after the nurse finished injecting her. Yongsun did not cry or scream. Only small whimpers escaped her lips as she endured the pain running through her body. It was bad enough when the cancer itself caused her joints to hurt and the treatment hurt just as much or even more.

 

All she could do was shut her eyes closed and grip the bed so hard that her knuckles turned white. While one nurse injected her, the other rubbed her shoulder and upper back to offer support. Yongsun appreciated her effort, but it didn't make the pain go away. She had always known that she would end up with this disease. Her parents had suffered through it until they had both died from it. It was in her genes.

 

Her father had died first when she was 15. Her mother had followed when Yongsun was 22. Six years later, and Yongsun herself had been diagnosed with Leukemia. She had not been shocked or upset when the doctor had given her the diagnosis. Yongsun knew that one day the illness would strike her too and had prepared for it. It had been Hyejin who had taken the news much worse.

 

_“What? Leukemia?! Yongsun you can't die on me!” Hyejin yelled while holding onto Yongsun's shoulders._

 

_“I'm not! I don't plan on it Hyejin. The doctor says the rate of survivability for it is high. They found it early so with treatment I should get cured. We have to stay positive about this.” Yongsun explained hoping it would calm Hyejin down._

 

_“But unni!” Hyejin protested but Yongsun shook her head and sat the younger woman down._

 

_“It will be okay. The treatment is going to take sometime and it will be expensive but it will help. I just need all your love and support.” Hyejin was hugging Yongsun so tight that she could hardly finish saying what she was trying to say._

 

_“Of course! You're my best friend and I love you so much. I'm just worried.” Hyejin explained while still hugging Yongsun._

 

_“I know, I know. Thank you Hyejin.” Yongsun hugged her best friend back and allowed the younger woman to comfort her._

 

“Ms. Kim, please lay down.” The nurse instructed Yongsun and the woman's voice brought the brunette back to reality. She laid down on the bed which was soft but the softness did not help numb the current pain in her body.

 

“We will return in a half an hour. I'll do a check up on you then but we need to let the medication run its course through your body.” The doctor said and then he and the nurses turned around to take their leave.

 

Hyejin walked over to Yongsun and took a seat on the edge of the bed to gently rub Yongsun's forehead. The older woman offered the short haired brunette a small smile and closed her eyes. The feeling of Hyejin's hand on her forehead felt really nice despite the pain running through her body.

 

“You're so brave unni. I don't know how you do it.” Hyejin mentioned and rubbed Yongsun's cheeks with her thumbs.

 

“I have no other choice and I'm trying to stay positive.” Yongsun replied. Her eyes were still closed.

 

Hyejin continued her hand movements and solemnly smiled. She wished she could be just as optimistic as Yongsun, but it was hard. It was hard knowing that despite all the treatment Yongsun was receiving, that there was still a chance the older girl would not survive. Hyejin had sacrificed so much and regardless of what the outcome would be, she would never regret any of it.

 

 

 

 

 

It was now afternoon, and the bell signaling the end of school would be ringing soon. Wheein had been distracted all day by thoughts of the brunette that had bumped into her that morning. It was a new week which meant her students had to start a new assignment. Luckily, she had prepared the assignment last Friday before leaving for the weekend. While her students had been drawing the items in the still life display, Wheein had been busy all afternoon sketching in her sketchbook.

 

The sound of the bell ringing finally distracted her for a moment and she placed her sketchbook down on her desk. The students started getting up from their seats and gathering their items to leave the class and school for the day.

 

“Every one, please place your artwork in the class rack. We will continue tomorrow okay.” Wheein instructed all the girls in her class.

 

“Yes, Ms. Jung!” All the girls responded in unison and all of them placed their art work carefully in the class rack before walking out of the classroom.

 

Wheein walked over the rack and made sure everyone had laid their work down neatly. She didn't want the papers getting smudges all over them and ruining the students hard work. Once she made sure nothing was lying on top of each other, the blonde art teacher returned to her desk and took a seat. She opened the sketchbook and continued working on what she had been drawing all day.

 

The blonde had been an art teacher at an all girls academy for the past two years after graduating from Korea National University of Arts with a bachelor in fine arts. While her passion was in drawing and painting pieces that she could have displayed in galleries and sold to art collectors, that kind of work did not make a living at first, so she had applied at several schools for a teaching position as an art teacher.

 

Luckily, Wheein had found this academy who was looking for someone to fill the art teacher position. She enjoyed her job, the girls were wonderful and she had a chance to open their world to the arts at a young age since the academy only taught students until the sixth grade.

 

The blonde smiled slightly as her pencil ran over the lines she had drawn previously. She was working on the details she remembered the most from the brunette who had bumped into her. The wild hair, her eyes and lips, the open shirt, outline of her under breasts and flat tummy. Unknowingly, heat was rising up to Wheein's cheeks. Her heart was beating faster and in the back of her mind she wondered if she would ever see the woman again.

 

“Unni... who is she? Your new girlfriend?” The voice of her co-worker startled Wheein and she jumped off her chair and shut the sketchbook closed.

 

“Yuju!” Wheein shouted out the other teacher's first name and the younger woman smiled.

 

“Let me see the drawing unni!” Yuju reached for the sketchbook before Wheein could grab it from the tall brunette's hands. “Oh! She's hot. Total bad girl. I didn't know they were your type. Wait 'til I tell Eunha about this.”

 

“Yuju give me back my book and don't you dare tell Eunha! You know what a gossip she is.” The short blonde tried to reach for her sketchbook but Yuju raised it above her head. Damn tall people and their long limbs.

 

“Okay, yeah she can't keep her mouth shut but you and your girlfriend could go on a double date with her and Sowon.” Yuju continued to hold the book above her head teasing and giving the older woman a hard time.

 

“She's not my girlfriend!” The blonde finally shouted and Yuju blinked bringing the sketchbook back down. Wheein reached for it and snatched it from the younger woman's hand. No one was supposed to see the drawing except her, but in her distraction Wheein had not heard the younger woman come into her classroom.

 

Yuju was only a year younger than her, but she was smart and beautiful. She was a second grade history teacher and taught ballet classes outside of the academy. Eunha, who Yuju had mentioned, was another teacher in the academy alongside her girlfriend Sowon. Eunha was a first grade Korean writing and reading teacher while Sowon taught science for the sixth graders. There was also Eunbi, the gym teacher who was part of Wheein's social circle at the school. All of them were around the same age so they were close to each other.

 

“So if she's not your girlfriend, who is she?” Yuju asked taking a seat on the edge of Wheein's desk.

 

“I don't know.” Wheein responded.

 

“You don't know?” Yuju raised an eyebrow.

 

Wheein nodded. “She bumped into me this morning when I was coming back from the store. She was running so fast but yet as she spun around in order to avoid falling I got a really good glimpse of her. She was stunning but I don't know if I'll ever see her again.”

 

“Oh my goodness! You're totally crushing.” The brunette squealed in excitement and the blonde swore her ears were now bleeding. “She looks like a bad girl too from your drawing. I'm guessing that's your type.”

 

Wheein rolled her eyes and sighed. She nodded to answer her co-worker's statement and Yuju started giggling. “My mom always warned me about bad girls and I never listened.”

 

“Hey! They're hot. I totally get it.” Yuju replied.

 

“I'm guessing you like them too huh?” Wheein questioned and the younger woman blushed.

 

“I don't know! Maybe!” The brunette burst into laughter and it took her a few moments to calm down. “Oh...I totally forgot why I came here in the first place. Anyways, boss lady wants to meet with everyone before we leave, so let's get going blondie.”

 

Wheein shook her head in amusement and gathered her things to follow her co-worker out of her class. Work meetings were not her favorite thing but she knew that she was free to leave after having to listen to whatever the principal wanted to talk to them about. The meeting was about academic stuff and making sure the students were ready for all their testing. Boring things that ultimately did not relate much to Wheein's class as art was just an elective.

 

Her mind drifted during the meeting once again to the brunette that had plagued her mind all day.

 

 

 

 

 

After resting for a while and finally talking to the doctor, Hyejin and Yongsun rode the shuttle bus back to their apartment building. The doctor mentioned that the cancer was stable at the moment and Yongsun's body was responding well to the treatment. He prescribed some new medicine for her and had let them go about their way.

 

Once arriving home, Yongsun had gone to sleep and Hyejin had made her way down to the pharmacy a few blocks from their home to get Yongsun's prescriptions. After receiving the medicine from the pharmacist, Hyejin had gone to the grocery store to grab a few things to prepare for dinner and headed back home. She wanted to cook something both healthy and delicious for her best friend before she woke up.

 

As Hyejin prepared dinner for the two of them, she thought about what Yongsun had told her earlier that day on the bus. She needed to make an effort to see the blonde that had invaded her mind and stolen her heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should have mentioned it in the first note so I'll do it here. Yongsun is 28, Hyejin, Wheein, and Sowon - 24, rest of Gfriend 23.


	4. February Second ~ Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited. This chapter was going to be longer but I think I write this story better when I keep the chapters short. It focuses more on the characters and situations instead of rushing through the plot of the day. Anyways, when reading this chapter I recommend listening to Hayley Kiyoko's new EP Citrine. It gave me all the feels to write tonight. Enjoy!

 Yongsun's reflection stared back at her from the mirror in her bathroom. Her skin had gotten paler, there were dark circles around her eyes and the bright pink tinge of her lips was gone. The cancer along with the treatment had weakened her a lot these past few months and these were side effects from it. She brought the comb up to her hair and continued combing it.

 

“Unni...” Hyejin peeked her head inside the bathroom and smiled briefly at Yongsun before noticing the somber look on her friend's face. Hyejin's eyes traveled down the sink and the dark brown strands of hair told her everything she needed to know. “Are you okay?”

 

Yongsun stopped combing her hair and turned her sight to Hyejin through the mirror reflection. “Yes, I'm okay Hyejin.”

 

“A lot more is falling now isn't it.” Hyejin stepped inside the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. Yongsun answered with a nod and placed the comb back on the counter and finally turned to look at the younger woman directly.

 

“I can get the clippers if you're ready-”

 

“No, not yet. I don't think I'm ready to lose it all.” Yongsun's eyes fell to the hair in the sink and she moved her hand to grab it all but Hyejin stopped her. She knew her unni was fond of her beautiful long hair and throwing it away was quite sentimental. It was best that she removed it all of herself and disposed it.

 

Yongsun took her eyes off her fallen hair and looked at Hyejin noticing what the girl was wearing. “Are you going out?”

 

“Yes.” Hyejin replied as she finished gathering the hair in the sink. “Unless you're not feeling well I can stay. I can always go out another day.”

 

“No, I'm feeling okay right now.” Yongsun answered and stepped out of the bathroom and headed for her bed to take a seat at the edge of it. Hyejin threw her best friend's hair in the trash can inside the bathroom and followed behind the older woman.

 

“Is it a business trip?” Yongsun asked and Hyejin nodded as she sat next to the long haired brunette.

 

“Yes...” Hyejin let the word linger as a smile grew on her face. Yongsun looked on at the younger woman with curiosity in her eyes until the short haired brunette spilled the beans. “I've decided to take your advice and try to find/meet up with the beautiful angel from yesterday...”

 

Yongsun grinned and let out a small giggle at the dreamy look on the younger woman's face. Whoever this girl was that had Hyejin in this state was certainly special and Yongsun would pray that her best friend would find her. At least if she didn't make it in the end, Hyejin would have someone else in her life to take care of her and vice versa.

 

“Good luck finding her again. If you do see her again, I'm sure you won't have any problem charming her.” Yongsun winked at the younger woman and Hyejin covered her blushing cheeks.

 

“Unni!” Hyejin whined. The long haired brunette giggled once again.

 

“Seriously though, are you sure you don't need me to stay? I can always do this tomorrow or another day.” Hyejin went from blushing madly to sounding very worried for her best friend who shook her head.

 

“I'm okay, really. Go Hyejin. If I need you, I'll call okay?” Yongsun placed her hand over Hyejin's and squeezed it to reassure her. Sighing in defeat, the younger woman stood up from the bed and hugged the older woman tightly.

 

“I'll see you later unni.” Hyejin pulled away from Yongsun and waved at her as she exited the older woman's room. Yongsun waved back and moved to lay back on her bed. _I hope you find her Hyejin._

 

 

 

 

 

Finding someone you only saw one time in a huge metropolitan city like Seoul was like looking for a needle in a haystack. The probabilities were most likely one in over ten million if you took the city's population into account. It should be almost impossible, but Hyejin had defied the odds with one single reason – she had seen the girl in her building of residence. That single fact, that single moment changed her chances greatly.

 

There were other possibilities to take into account, but the chances of those being true were slimmer than the first. It was possible the girl didn't actually live in the building. She could have been bringing groceries to a family member, a friend, perhaps a significant other. Honestly, Hyejin hoped the beautiful angel did not have a significant other because even if the girl did live in the building, that dropped her chances to zero. You know, unless she was into the whole being unfaithful thing. All this wondering of chances and possibilities was going to give Hyejin a headache.

 

She had to go to that building to see if she could find her beautiful angel. The short haired brunette remembered the surroundings and building perfectly from yesterday and had taken the same route she took to get home to go back there. It had been past 7:30 when she had bumped into the beautiful angel, so she needed to make sure she was at the building around that time. It was the main reason she had gotten up so early. Hyejin looked at her phone and the time read 7:15.

 

The subway train was about to arrive at any second now, and as she placed her phone in the left back pocket of her black jeans, the train pulled up. Her eyes briefly wandered inside the train for an empty seat until she heard a familiar voice. “Good morning dear.”

 

Hyejin turned to look to her right and there was the old lady from the day before – the seat next to her was empty. The woman pat the seat and Hyejin didn't hesitate to take a seat next to the old woman. “Good morning ma'am.”

 

The old lady smiled at Hyejin and the brunette returned the smile. They sat in silence during the ride – the lady knitting another garment and Hyejin's thoughts wondering back to all her possibilities and chances. She had ruled out the chance the girl did not live in the building, but she still wondered if perhaps the girl had a significant other. That one thought led Hyejin to thinking about what the angel's sexuality was. Was she gay? Bisexual? Goddess forbid she was straight because Hyejin would just be shooting herself in the foot then.

 

“All that frowning is going to give you a headache dear.” The old lady's voice brought Hyejin back to reality and out of her thoughts.

 

“Sorry, I'm just stressing over a lot of thoughts at the moment.”

 

“Oh? Care to share? I don't mind a little gossip in the morning.” The old lady smiled and Hyejin couldn't help but smile as well.

 

“I saw the prettiest angel yesterday and I'm hoping to see her today as well. I'm just wondering all these different things that could happen and about her...” Hyejin wasn't sure how the old lady would take her confession but she wasn't about to hide the truth from anyone – not even this old lady she barely met yesterday.

 

“How pretty was she?”

 

The question surprised Hyejin but she answered anyways. “Radiant. Magical. So beautiful I could go blind and her face would be the only image engraved in my mind.”

 

The old lady chuckled and nodded her head. “You sound just like my dear husband, may he rest in peace. That was the exact same thing he said to me the day he finally found me after we bumped into each other one day. He was so handsome and I couldn't stop thinking about him. He had fallen for me as well and had been thinking about me just like you are thinking about your angel.”

 

Hyejin's jaw was on the floor and the old lady reached over to close the young woman's mouth. “Destiny has put the love of your life in front of you my dear. It's going to take your effort to find her. When you do find her, give her this. Now go, this is your stop.”

 

The old lady placed the scarf she had knitted in Hyejin's hands and gently pushed her towards the exit of the train right after it had stopped and the doors had opened. Hyejin was still in a state of shock at how much the woman's words had resonated with her. She hadn't even responded, argued, protested, or thanked the old lady for what she had said and done. While she had seen an angel yesterday, she had also found a fairy godmother in this old lady.

 

Hyejin turned around and the train was already pulling away towards its next destination. She sighed and looked down at the black scarf in her hands. With a smile on her face, Hyejin made a note to thank the old lady next time she saw her. She folded the scarf and placed it in the right hand side pocket of her leather jacket. Her phone had 7:25 on it when she briefly checked it – she had five minutes to get to the building.

 

 

 

 

Hyejin now stood on the bottom floor of the apartment building of the beautiful angel from yesterday. The up arrow was lit up indicating that an elevator would soon arrive to take her up. A few seconds later, one of the lights dinged above a door on her left and Hyejin entered the empty elevator. She stared at the floor numbers on the right side of the doors and tried to remember what floor she had been on. It had taken a little while when she was going down yesterday but it didn't take an eternity either.

 

Her eyes wondered over all the numbers and finally Hyejin hit one – 17. The doors closed and the elevator began its ascent. The ride up to the seventeenth floor provided Hyejin with enough time to think how to go about her meeting with the girl. First of all, she hoped that 17 was the right floor but aside from that there was the game of chance once again. Would she see her again or was she just wasting her time today? Then another thought crossed Hyejin's mind and she cringed at the thought. What if the woman she had slept with was the one she came across?

 

 _Fuck._ Hyejin didn't even remember what she looked like. What if the woman recognized her? The ding of the elevator reaching the seventeenth floor took Hyejin out of her thoughts and the doors slid open to reveal the sight of the most beautiful blonde angel Hyejin had ever seen in her life. A gasp escaped from the lips of both women and their eyes went wide.

 

Time had suddenly frozen. Every probability and chance had come crashing down to this very moment. Who knows if it was luck or coincidence – perhaps fate? Hyejin thought she was going to have to wait in the hallway or something and Wheein, well Wheein didn't even think she would ever see the gorgeous bad girl that had bumped into her the day before.

 

“You!” They both pointed at each other and shouted at the same time. Their eyes stayed connected but yet they could see the entirety of each other. Wheein was wearing a long black pea coat, her golden hair was cascading in waves around her shoulders, her beautiful facial features and structure was accentuated by light make up, her ridiculously sexy legs were uncovered, and the red pumps on her feet matched her lipstick.

 

Hwasa on the other hand was the complete contrast to Wheein's composed, clean, professional look. Her short black hair was wavy and puffed out wildly, she wore a black leather jacket over a black Rihanna shirt, black skinny jeans, leather boots, and smokey eye make up with dark lipstick. Total epitome of a bad girl with a rocker image. Wheein's knees were weak.

 

“I'm sorry about yesterday. I was in a hurry. Your fruit survived right?” Hyejin mentally slapped herself. _Oh yeah Casanova, that was real smooth._

 

Wheein was taken aback for a second and then she covered her mouth while giggling. “My fruit is fine. What are you...do you live here?”

 

Hyejin stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed behind her. “No I don't. I actually came here hoping to find the most beautiful angel I've ever seen in my life.”

 

Wheein's eyes went wide again and her cheeks became so red they could have matched her lipstick. This woman had some balls. “Oh?”

 

Hyejin's eyes could have wondered to the floor or the wall – anywhere besides the girl in front of her, but they didn't. The brunette kept her eyes on Wheein and a small smirk grew on her lips. Outcome be damned at the moment, Hyejin was going to make her move.

 

“I barely caught a glimpse of you yesterday but your gorgeous face has been engraved into my mind since. I could go blind and still see your beautiful face.” Hyejin smirked so charmingly that Wheein didn't know how to respond and lost her balance.

 

“Whoa! I got you.” Hyejin reached over and caught the blonde woman who was completely flustered at the moment. She didn't know what to say and could only look into Hyejin's eyes.

 

The brunette helped her stand up straight once again but kept her arms around the blonde's waist to make sure she didn't fall back again. Wheein held on to Hyejin's shoulders and finally started breathing again. She had even forgotten how to do that. The blonde knew she had to respond sooner rather than later to what the brunette had just told her. She gently pulled away from the other woman and adjusted herself.

 

“I...wow...um...thank you...?” Wheein blushed once again and started giggling. She was so nervous she couldn't help it.

 

“No need to thank me for the truth beautiful. Is there a name to the woman of my dreams?” Hyejin smirked once again knowing that her words were working.

 

“Jung Wheein.” Wheein replied and Hyejin smiled.

 

“Wheein. I love it. It suits you.”

 

“What's yours?”

 

“Ahn Hyejin.”

 

A smile formed on Wheein's face. Hyejin, the name so fitting for the bad girl. They stood there smiling at each other for a moment until Wheein's eyes went wide and she reached for her phone in her purse. 7:40.

 

“7:40?! No! I'm going to be late to breakfast and work! Ahhh!” The blonde screamed and turned to the elevator and smashed the down arrow button repeatedly.

 

“Can I join you for breakfast?” Hyejin asked and Wheein suddenly smacked her shoulders repeatedly.

 

“Join me?! You're the reason I'm late you idiot! Coming here with your bad girl sexy self talking all these sweet things!” The blonde continued to hit the brunette and Hyejin couldn't help but laugh.

 

“Is that what you think of me? I love it.” Hyejin threw her head back in laughter and continued to allow Wheein to keep hitting her.

 

“Shut up!” Wheein yelled at her again and then her eyes went wide as she was pulled inside the elevator and pushed up against the side wall. Hyejin pushed the button for the first floor and held Wheein in place. The blonde's cheeks were a dark shade of pink as her body was flushed against the brunette's.

 

Their eyes connected again as the elevator continued descending and time seemed to slow around them again. Hyejin's eyes shifted to Wheein's lips and in a swift movement, she connected their lips in a kiss that Wheein did not object to. Their lips danced together, tasting their sweetness for the first time. Hyejin tightened her grip around Wheein's waist and the blonde tangled her fingers in the brunette's mane. They pulled apart as the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing the first floor of the building.

 

They stood still though. The tension between them was electric. Their hearts were beating fast in sync and their eyes stared into each other. The elevator doors closed and their lips met once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so gay. I'm living XD Oh! And all chapters will have a title aside from the date.


	5. February Second ~ Merchandise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how I wrote the last part of this tonight because Wheein killed me with her confession about what kind of girls she likes and basically admitted it's Hwasa. I will fight y'all on this damn it. *ahem* Anyways, enjoy the chapter XD It's partially edited.

 The sound of Wheein's pumps stomping across the tile floor were enough to express just how furious she was. The feeling was mostly towards herself but it was also for Hyejin who had completely screwed over her schedule this morning. One thing would have been if her sudden interaction with the brunette had gone differently; such as totally not falling for her greasy although very sweet words and then allowing herself to be kissed in the elevator – twice. Hyejin was an excellent kisser though.

 

Ten minutes had passed since she had checked the time on her phone, and by now, it was too late to get breakfast and make it to the academy on time. She needed to be there before the children arrived and right now she was pushing it. The subway train would get her to the school in time, but she wouldn't have the thirty minutes prior to school starting like she usually did. Hopefully one of her co-workers would have an apple or banana they could share with her until lunch time.

 

Wheein was close to the main doors of her apartment building when Hyejin grabbed her arm and spun her around. “I'm sorry for making you late. I didn't think our second meeting would be so...explosive.”

 

The blonde rolled her eyes and the brunette chuckled. “I need to get to work.”

 

“I know! But it's cold out there and your beautiful legs are going to freeze. I don't have anything to help you keep them warm, but this should keep your neck very cozy.” Hyejin reached for the scarf in her jacket pocket that the old lady had given her in the train. She quickly tied it around Wheein's neck and the blonde looked back at her with wide eyes.

 

Wheein didn't get a chance to protest as Hyejin pulled out of the building and the blonde yelped when she felt the cold wind fly past her hitting her legs. Why in the world she decided to wear a dress during winter was beyond her at the moment. The train station was nearby so she wouldn't have to be out in the cold too long.

 

“Are we still grabbing breakfast?” Hyejin asked as she led Wheein down the street.

 

“What? Oh...no. It's too late. I need to get to work.” The blonde responded. She noticed Hyejin was leading her towards the train station and a small smile formed on Wheein's lips. “Just get me to the train station will you?”

 

“Negative babe. I'm getting you breakfast at that cafe.” Hyejin pointed at the cafe that was a hundred feet away from them. It was the place Wheein usually stopped by when she didn't eat at home before leaving.

 

“I don't have time Hyejin.” Wheein protested but the brunette shook her head.

 

“I will make time.” Hyejin pulled the cafe's door open and let go of Wheein's hand. She walked past everyone standing in line and got right in front of the woman who was next in line.

 

The woman yelled and protested but Hyejin raised a finger at her asking her to wait and placed two 10,000 won bills on the counter. “My angel back there is in a hurry so make it quick. I need a coffee and a ham bagel sandwich. Keep the change.”

 

The barista taking the order nodded his head vigorously as he took the money and placed it in the register. He ran off to make Hyejin's order and Hyejin smirked turning around to face the angry woman behind her. The brunette flipped the bird at the woman and all the woman could do was scoff at how rude Hyejin was. A minute later, Hyejin had coffee and a bag full of sugar and creamers in one hand and a bagel sandwich in the other.

 

Wheein stared at her in shock and how bold and daring Hyejin had been by cutting off everyone in line, pissing them off, and walking away with all the swag in the world. “Let's get you to work babe. Lead the way.”

 

The blonde was so impressed that she didn't argue with Hyejin and just lead the way to the subway station that was across the street. In a few minutes, both Hyejin and Wheein were sitting inside the subway train headed towards the next stop. Wheein was quickly munching down the breakfast sandwich and sipping on the sweetened coffee. Hyejin smiled at the sight of Wheein eating her breakfast and pulled out her phone.

 

“What's your number Wheein?” Hyejin asked.

 

Wheein turned to face Hyejin and swallowed the food she had in her mouth. “How old are you?”

 

The answer was not what Hyejin was expecting. “Twenty four. Why? Are you older? Younger? Please tell me you're legal because if you're not...fuck.”

 

Wheein burst into laughter and handed her coffee to Hyejin and took the brunette's phone after to add her contact info. “I'm twenty four too. I was trying to figure out our honorifics but I guess we're same age friends.”

 

“Girlfriends.”

 

“Friends.”

 

“Eventual girlfriends.”

 

“Here's my number dork.”

 

“Score!”

 

“I can't with you.”

 

“That's true!”

 

“Ugh, Hyejin. Why did you come into my life. I can't believe this.”

 

Hyejin burst into laughter and Wheein rolled her eyes. This brunette looked like a bad girl, acted like one, but was a total dork on the inside. Wheein couldn't deal with it because Hyejin was just the kind of girl she was looking to find. Luck was on the blonde's side.

 

The train suddenly stopped and the doors dinged open to allow the passengers to get off. Wheein stood up, grabbed her purse, and placed the last small bite of her sandwich in her mouth. Hyejin followed behind the blonde as both exited the train and headed to the exit. Wheein checked her phone for the time. 8:15. She had fifteen minutes before class started and she hoped they could keep their pace and make it to the academy in five minutes. That would give her exactly ten minutes to be prepared for the students to file into her first period class.

 

“So where do you work?” Hyejin asked as she walked with Wheein's coffee in her hands.

 

The blonde reached for the cup and took a sip out of it. “An all girls school. I'm an art teacher.”

 

“Art teacher, really? I would have never guessed it. So do you teach drawing or painting?” Hyejin asked and Wheein smiled at her curiosity.

 

“Both. Actually it's a little bit of everything. Drawing, painting, sculpting...it all depends on the grade level of the students. What about you? What do you do Hyejin?” Wheein answered and her inquiry made Hyejin smile.

 

“I run a business.”

 

“Oh, what kind of business.”

 

Hyejin grinned and held back a chuckle. Her answer was ambiguous. “I sell merchandise to different customers. It's quite profitable.”

 

The blonde raised an eyebrow and wanted to pry into more details but they were both now standing in front of the school gates. Several parents were dropping off their children already so they didn't really pay attention to the two women except for a few of Wheein's students who greeted her. Wheein greeted them back and turned to Hyejin who looked at the kids with a bit of amusement in her eyes.

 

“Well, this is my stop. Thank you for breakfast Hyejin. Hopefully we'll see each other soon?” Wheein blushed as she looked back at Hyejin. She was surprising herself by being bold like this but she really liked the brunette. The blonde could sense the electricity surrounding the two of them and she wanted more.

 

“Of course my beautiful angel. I'll call you and I'm sorry for making you late.” Hyejin offered Wheein a smirk and winked at her. Hyejin wanted to hug the blonde and give her a goodbye kiss, but she understood that doing that in front of the school, parents, children, and the four women near the main doors of the school looking at them curiously was inappropriate at this time.

 

They waved goodbye to each other and Hyejin turned around to head back to the train station while Wheein walked inside the school gates and headed towards the main doors. The four women who had been looking at the interaction between the blonde and brunette had turned their curious looks towards Wheein now.

 

“Unni, good morning!” Yuju greeted Wheein and the other three followed.

 

“Wheein, you have to tell us who that hot girl was. I wanted to get a closer look but Sowon unni got jealous.” Eunha winked at Wheein and then smiled at her tall girlfriend who glared down at her.

 

“You know, she kind of looks like -” Yuju's comment was cut off by Wheein.

 

“I'll tell you all about it later. Class is almost starting!” Wheein pushed past her four co-workers and all of them looked at each other before walking back inside the school.

 

“What were you going say Yuju-ah?” Eunbi whispered asked the taller woman.

 

“Oh, you'll find out later Eunbi.” Yuju winked at Eunbi and then turned down her hallway towards her classroom, leaving the gym teacher wondering exactly what just happened.

 

 

 

 

 

Hyejin couldn't hold back the smile that was plastered on her face after dropping off Wheein at the school she taught at. Luck and fate had truly been on her side today and she had been fighting the urge to text and call Yongsun about it. She kept telling herself to just wait until she got home. It would be best for Yongsun as well, in case the older woman got a little too excited from the good news. The short haired brunette was on her way to take care of the business she had mentioned to Wheein about.

 

It took two subway trains and a bus to get her a few blocks away from her actual destination. This part of the city was the industrial area with huge companies and warehouses surrounding the area. Hyejin zipped up her jacket to block out the strong and chilly winds that were blowing through the city today. She kept her hands warm by shoving them into the pockets on the sides of her jacket.

 

There was a huge warehouse at the end of the street. It used to be a fishing company a long time ago since it was located next to the Han river but now it was something else. It primarily moved boxing and different containers for surrounding businesses and other businesses in the city. The guard at the gate recognized her as soon as she walked up to him and he gave her a nod and told her to head on in.

 

Several of the workers walking by or driving forklifts with boxes and containers greeted her as well. She had been coming to this place for about four months now – not long after Yongsun had been diagnosed with Leukemia. It was a bit of a walk from the gate to the main warehouse but seeing the familiar faces and greeting them made the walk bearable. Hyejin stopped in front of the main entrance to the warehouse and looked over at the two guards standing there.

 

While they seemed threatening just from their size, the actual threat from these guys was hidden behind them. Hyejin looked at them sternly and took her hands out of the pockets of her jacket. “I'm here to see the boss.”

 

“Pat her down.” The man on the right told the one on the left. The one on the left moved over to Hyejin, who looked tiny next to him, and he quickly patted her down.

 

“She's clean.” He answered and the guard on the right opened the doors to allow her through. Hyejin gave them a nod as a thank you and headed inside the warehouse. There were several rows inside made up of boxes and metal containers. After passing them up, Hyejin came across the numerous tables with workers taking out the merchandise from several different boxes.

 

The workers were sorting the merchandise and packaging it up into smaller bags. The men and women didn't even turn to look at her as she walked past them until she was facing the door to the small office in the back of the warehouse. This door had one guard in front of it and the man turned to open the door slightly to tell the person inside they had a visitor. The guard turned back around to face Hyejin and opened the office door to allow her inside.

 

She nodded at the guard and walked inside the office to greet the man sitting behind a desk. He had several bags of the merchandise on one side of the desk and stacks of money on the other side. The moment he saw Hyejin, a smile grew on his face and he stood up to give her a hug.

 

“Ah, my bright star! It's good to see you Hwasa. How are you?” The older man asked. He was around the same age as her father, with a slick back hair cut, flashy three piece suit, a cigar in one hand, and a charming smile on his face. If she was straight and would have been into older men, perhaps Hyejin could have considered him handsome.

 

“I'm doing well Boss.” Hyejin smiled at him after returning the hug and taking a seat across from him. “I've brought your share of my total revenue.”

 

Hyejin's leather jacket had a pocket on the inside, on the left side. She reached for the big wad of cash that she had tied a rubber band around. She placed it on the desk and the man sitting across from her reached for it – removing the rubber band and placing it on the money counting machine behind him.

 

“You know Hwasa, I have several dealers like yourself working for me, but you're the only one who ever brings me my entire share and is completely sold out. This is why I like you so much and why we have a great business relationship.” The man said as he placed the rubber band around the stack of money and placed it next to the other stacks he had on his desk.

 

“Thank you boss. The better I do, the better we both do.” She smiled at him, her words sounding like music to his ears.

 

“Exactly! Now, I'm sure you also need more merchandise right? You can get that one your way out from one of my guys out there. Now, I've just received some new stuff from overseas where apparently it's all the rage.” Boss, as he was referred by everyone, reached for one of the bags on his desk and pulled out a bright blue pill.

 

“It's similar to ecstasy but the high you get from it is out of this world, at least that's what my guy overseas said.. Clubs are the place to sell it at. Your old and new clients will love it. Sell all of these, and I'll have a sweet bonus for you. Got it?” Boss grinned and let out a huge puff of smoke from his cigar.

 

Hyejin reached for the blue pill and stared at it. She knew her clients well, knew what they liked, but she also knew how to persuade people and charm potential new clients. It was the main reason she was able to get into dealing the illegal substances so quickly and so well. In the first week she gained five steady customers and in a month, she had almost fifty people through out the city.

 

Another sales tactic was that she always went to them, instead of them coming to her. She didn't do any of the products she sold which made it harder for people to suspect she was doing anything out of the ordinary. Handling the money, which was a lot of it, took a lot of care and smart spending. She couldn't drop a huge load of money on hospital bill payments so she paid Yongsun's bills the regular amount when they were billed.

 

Dealing drugs was never in her plans after coming to Seoul. Everything had been good prior to Yongsun's diagnosis. Yongsun had graduated from college a few years ago and she had a really good steady job with great benefits, but all of that played out after she got sick. Her boss had promised to keep her on the insurance but it only lasted a month before Yongsun was completely cut off.

 

Hyejin's part time job at the cafe she had met Yongsun at would not cover all of their bills and rent. Desperate times had called for desperate measures and in the end, Hyejin had ended up here in this warehouse, speaking to Boss and convincing him to give her merchandise she would sell for him. Now she was his best dealer, and he had grown fond of her. No one here knew Hyejin's real name just like she didn't know Boss's real name. Everyone called her Hwasa and that was perfectly fine by her.

 

“I'll be looking forward to that bonus Boss.” Hyejin winked at him and Boss grinned.

 

“At a girl! Now, go out there and ask Mon for everything you need. Tell him to give you the new merchandise as well.” Boss told her and then motioned for Hyejin to leave.

 

Hyejin bowed slightly at him and left his office. She headed towards one of the tables were Mon was packaging up the merchandise. Mon was a tall guy, skinny, with an undercut haircut that had been bleached to a blonde color. Hyejin didn't know his real name since everyone just called him Mon. He had mentioned it was short for Monster which was also a weird nickname. He was one of the friendlier guys that worked for Boss and Hyejin was glad it was him she always dealt with.

 

“Hwasaja! What's up bro?” Mon greeted her the moment she stopped next to his table.

 

Hyejin fist bumped him. “Hey Mon, how's it going?”

 

“Same ol' same ol'. Same stuff and amount as always?” He asked her and Hyejin nodded.

 

“Yeah, and also add the new stuff. Boss wants me to sell out of it too.”

 

“Man, if you do, he's going to go crazy. The stuff sells for double the price of everything else. Good luck dude.” Mon gathered all of Hyejin's merchandise and placed it in front of her.

 

She quickly grabbed the small bags and placed them inside the pocket on the inside of her leather jacket. “He promised a bonus.”

 

“Nice! Good luck with it. See ya next time.” Mon smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Hyejin returned the smile and and waved at him as she made her way towards the exit. Mon waved at her and watched her leave for a few moments. Once she was out of sight, he turned around and continued with his work.

 

 

 

 

 

The bell ringing through out the all girls academy was the signal for the end of the day and Wheein sighed contently. Work was almost over. She had to make sure everything was in place inside her classroom and then she just needed to take care of somethings in the teachers' lounge. The blonde was surprisingly able to concentrate more on her class today than the day before. Wheein certainly thought that Hyejin's distraction would keep her distracted all day, but that had not been the case.

 

She had thought of Hyejin, but overall it had been minimal compared to the day before. Now that school was over, Wheein reached for her phone in her purse and quickly hit the home button – lighting up the screen. The blonde was hoping the short haired brunette would have texted her by now but there weren't any notifications. She had several new emails but that was about it. Hyejin had mentioned that she had a business to take care of so perhaps she was just busy with that.

 

Wheein finished adjusting the students' artwork on the drying rack, gathered her purse and coat, and headed out towards the teachers' lounge. Inside the lounge, Wheein went to her personal desk and barely got a chance to sit when her co-workers – friends – burst into the room. The blonde was suddenly annoyed with their presence but was also glad the older teachers were not in the room at the moment.

 

“Wheein unni! These three are dying to know if what I told them is true. Was that woman from this morning the woman you were drawing in your sketchbook?!” Yuju looked at Wheein expectantly and so did the other three teachers behind her.

 

“Yuju! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!” Wheein slammed her hands on her desk and sighed. There was no point in getting angry; obviously her co-workers knew about the sketch now.

 

“I know! But I...it just slipped okay.” Yuju crossed her arms. Wheein rolled her eyes and leaned back on her chair.

 

“She is the woman from my drawing.” The blonde confessed and her co-workers started hollering from the excitement.

 

“What happened unni? How did you two meet up again?” Eunha asked the blonde teacher and Wheein smiled.

 

“Omo! Look, she's blushing.” Sowon pointed at Wheein and chuckled.

 

“Tell us the story unni.” Eunbi told her and everyone nodded in agreement. Wheein sighed again knowing she wasn't going anywhere until she told them everything that happened this morning. Hopefully none of the older teachers or the principal would walk into the lounge now.

 

Wheein proceeded to tell her four co-workers about her destined meeting with Hyejin – the hot brunette with piercing eyes. “She pulled me into the elevator and next thing I know, she's flushed against me and her lips are on mine.”

 

Yuju's, Eunbi's, Sowon's and Eunha's jaws dropped. Wheein held back a giggle and continued. “She kissed me again when the elevator reached the first floor.”

 

“TWICE?!”

 

“SHE KISSED YOU TWO TIMES!

 

“AAAAHHHHHHH!”

 

“DAYUMMM... you guys moved way faster than Yerin and I.” Everyone turned their attention from Wheein to Eunbi.

 

“What?!”

 

“Yerin?”

 

“Who is Yerin?”

 

“Huh?”

 

And suddenly Eunbi wanted to run out of the room and never see any of her friends and co-workers again. The gym teacher stood still as Yuju grabbed her by her collar and Sowon and Eunha surrounded her.

 

“You have a girlfriend and didn't tell us?!” Yuju demanded.

 

“Eunbi...you don't keep this from your best friends. I mean, you and I practically grew up together. You could have told me. I feel offended.” Eunha placed her hand on her heart and pretended to be deeply hurt and saddened by her best friend.

 

“Is she cute?” Sowon asked her and Wheein watched the entire interaction with amusement. She had grown close to the four teachers but their connection was unique to just them. Suddenly, Wheein heard the sound her phone made when she received a test message.

 

The blonde reached for her phone and swiped the screen to see the message. She didn't recognize the number but the content of the message could have only been sent by Hyejin.

 

_“Hey babe. I hope you had a nice day at work. I just got through with some of my customers. I'm heading home now. Be safe out there. Text me back <3”_

 

Wheein grinned from ear to ear and quickly added Hyejin's number to her contacts. She felt extremely giddy and quickly began texting a message back to the brunette. She needed to get out of the teachers' lounge while her co-workers had all of their attention set on Eunbi.

 

_“I had a wonderful day! I'm headed home as well.”_

 

The blonde quickly grabbed her items and made a mad dash out the door. She didn't even do the work she had on her desk because of the need to get out of there. She would just have to take care of it tomorrow morning. On her way back home, Wheein spent the entire subway train ride back to her side of town texting back and forth with Hyejin. Any passenger looking at her would have thought she was crazy by how much she was smiling.

 

Once the train stopped, Wheein placed her phone back in her purse and walked out of the train. She was walking towards the exit when a familiar voice called her name. “Wheein!”

 

The blonde turned to look in the direction of where the voice came and her eyes went wide. Not even twenty feet away from her was the brunette that had her smiling and falling like an idiot. Hyejin smirked at her and made her way towards the blonde – swag exuding from every step she took.

 

“I couldn't go home without seeing my angel one more time.” Hyejin winked at Wheein and the blonde blushed.

 

“Stop it! Why do I keep falling for your greasiness?” Wheein whined and Hyejin chuckled.

 

“I thought it was sweet.”

 

“It is! But you have to admit it's greasy too.”

 

“Pfft! Come here.” Hyejin pulled Wheein by her waist so that they were just a breath away from each other. Hyejin didn't care what anyone would say or how they would react. The blonde's lips were too tempting for her not to taste them again.

 

Wheein melted into the kiss and forgot that they were in public. There were several gasps and remarks from a few people but most seem to not even notice the two women kissing in the middle of a subway train station. Wheein had a dreamy look on her face while Hyejin smirked in satisfaction. She took a hold of the blonde's hand and led her out of the station and walked her all the way to her apartment building.

 

“Well, here you are. Safe and sound inside your apartment building. I would walk you to your actual door, but I really need to get home. I've been gone too long already. I'll text you later tonight if you'd like.” Hyejin explained while still holding hands with Wheein in front of the elevators.

 

“Thank you Hyejin. Please be safe as well. Text me anytime you want.” Wheein smiled at the brunette and this time she leaned in for a quick peck. Hyejin was surprised by the blonde's sudden boldness but she didn't mind it.

 

The elevator door behind the blonde opened its doors and she reluctantly let go of the brunette's hand and made her way inside of it. Wheein waved at Hyejin as the doors closed and the brunette waved back at her. Hyejin turned around and quickly headed out of the apartment building and back to the train station. It was almost 6pm and she had not called Yongsun at all. She sent her a quick text to let her know she was on her way home.

 

Yongsun did not reply to Hyejin's text at all and that worried the brunette a bit but she also figured that perhaps her best friend was asleep. Hyejin's worry disappeared when she walked into their apartment and found Yongsun asleep on the couch, a bowl of half eaten popcorn was on her lap and the DVD's main menu kept replaying the same clips over and over again.

 

“Unni...wake up. I'm home.” Hyejin gently shook Yongsun and the older woman stirred from her sleep. She yawned and stretched her arms before opening her eyes and smiling at Hyejin.

 

“Welcome home Hyejinie. There's some red lip stick right on the side of your mouth.” Yongsun frowned now that she was awake and moved her hand to wipe away the red lip stick on Hyejin's face. The younger woman was wearing a burgundy colored lipstick so the bright red one on the side of her mouth gave Yongsun an idea of what her friend might have been doing before she got home.

 

“Did you make out with a random girl again?” Yongsun asked as she wiped away the lipstick. Hyejin was suddenly blushing and felt shy at her friend's touch.

 

“No!”

 

“No? But the red lipstick?”

 

“It's hers unni!”

 

“Hers?”

 

“My beautiful angel! I found her!”

 

Yongsun gasped loudly. “REALLY?!” There were several more squealing sounds coming out of Yongsun and Hyejin couldn't help but giggle at her best friend's reaction. Suddenly Yongsun felt a bit lightheaded from her excitement and she leaned back on the couch.

 

“Unni! Calm down, please. You can't get to excited.” Hyejin moved to sit next to the older woman and pulled her close to her body to hold her. Yongsun leaned into Hyejin's embrace and sighed happily.

 

“Tell all about her Hyejinie. Don't spare any details.”

 

“Of course unni. Are you hungry by the way? I'm starving. I'll tell you as I prepare something.”

 

“If you don't mind. I am feeling hungry too.”

 

Hyejin let go of Yongsun and headed towards the kitchen with the older brunette following behind. As the younger one of the two gathered all the items she needed to prepare dinner, the older one sat in one of the bar stools by the kitchen's counter. As Hyejin prepared and cooked dinner, she told everything that happened with Wheein earlier that day and this evening. Yongsun couldn't help but to keep her trademark smile on her face as she listened to Hyejin.

 

 

 

 

 

Mon waved goodbye to his co-workers and the rest of the guys at the warehouse after the end of the day. The sun was almost finished setting as he walked down the street towards the bus stop that picked him up every evening. He was the only one who took this bus from the warehouse so he would always listen to music on the ride to the train station.

 

He had his headphones in his ears as he looked around at the mostly empty bus. There were only two other people on the bus beside him and the bus driver. He was sitting on the back of the bus while the other two were towards the front. Mon hit the home button on his phone and dialed one of his contacts. After several rings, he heard the voice of the other person greet him.

 

“Hey boss, hope everything is well with you. I sent you several images earlier today. I hope you got them.”

 

_“I'm looking at them right now. Thank you.”_

 

“Yeah, it's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Same place?”

 

_“Yes, same place, same time. Have a goodnight.”_

 

“Cool. Goodnight boss.” Mon hung up the call and looked out the window at the lit up buildings the bus passed. The train station wasn't too far now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who Mon is. Bonus points if you figure out something else about him. ;D


	6. February Third ~ One Bad Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super late and I stayed up to finish this just for you guys. Title of the chapter is from Hayley Kiyoko's song "One Bad Night" Listen to it while reading. This chapter is very naughty. I went all out for you guys. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING  
> This chapter contains graphic sexual adult content. Read it at your own discretion and please make sure you're of age. You've been warned!

Wheein was sitting at the dining table in the teachers' lounge with Yuju and Eunha. The three of them had their lunch periods at the same time, so they ate together everyday. Surprisingly the chatter among the three of them had not been about Hyejin – the art teacher had been certain her co-workers wanted to ask a million things about her. There were other teachers around them so they had focused mainly on talking about their classes and students.

 

The older teachers tended to dislike gossip even though Wheein was positive they talked about her and the younger teachers all the time. The blonde had just put a piece of meat in her mouth when her phone suddenly went off. Wheein's eyes went wide and she quickly reached for the phone that was sitting next to her plate. Eunha and Yuju turned to look at Wheein with curiosity.

 

_“Hey babe, is it a good time to talk to you? Or is it a really good time to talk to you ;)?”_

 

Wheein stared at the text message from Hyejin and cursed at the brunette for messaging her while she was at work. It was her lunch time but the older teachers were probably judging her with their stares.

 

“Is it her?” Eunha asked and grinned.

 

Wheein blushed and looked back down at her phone. “Yes...”

 

“I'm squealing internally. What did she say?” Yuju sounded like she was about to burst from her chair.

 

“She just wants to talk to me so I'm going to step out. You can have the rest of my food Eunha.” Wheein said as she got up from her seat and headed for the door.

 

Eunha reached for Wheein's plate and Yuju watched the older girl step out of the lounge. Once Wheein was out of sight, Eunha and Yuju grinned at each other in excitement. It was so hard containing the desire to squeal and scream in delight. They were so genuinely excited for their friend and co-worker.

 

 

 

 

 

The cool air outside made Wheein hug her own body to try and preserve some warmth. It wasn't unbearably cold, but she would have been warmer with a sweater on. She opened up her contacts and dialed Hyejin's number. After a few rings, Wheein heard Hyejin's husky voice on the other line.

 

_“Hey babe...”_

 

“Hi!”

 

She heard Hyejin chuckle. _“I messaged you at a really good time didn't I? I'm glad you called. It will make this easier.”_

 

“What is it?”

 

_“I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date. Tonight.”_

 

“Tonight?!”

 

_“Yeah! All you have to do is get really sexy for me and I will take you somewhere nice.”_

 

“Hyejin...”

 

_“What babe?”_

 

“It's a school night and I don't think I have anything...um, sexy...”

 

There was more chuckling from Hyejin. _“Pfft, school night. I'm not going to keep you out late. I just want to show you a good time. I know it's still cold outside, but if you have a nice little black dress then that would be perfect. I'll pick you up. What's good for you? 6, 7?”_

 

Wheein shook her head but smiled at the same time. She knew Hyejin would not take no for an answer; plus, a night out on the town didn't sound bad. She just needed to be home by nine. “Seven is fine Hyejin.”

 

_“Yes! Awesome. Alright babe, I'll see you tonight at 7. What's your apartment number?”_

 

“417”

 

_“See ya tonight babe. Kisses~”_

 

Wheein giggled. “See you tonight.” She hung up the phone and grinned. There was a pep in her step as she headed back inside the school. Hopefully the afternoon would fly by.

 

 

 

 

 

Yongsun and Hyejin started jumping around in celebration after the younger brunette hung up the phone. Yongsun could tell from Hyejin's conversation that Wheein had accepted to go out on the date. All the excitement made the older brunette light headed and she fell back on the couch. Hyejin quickly moved to her unni's side and sat next to her.

 

She placed her hands around Yongsun's face and looked at her worriedly. “Are you okay unni?”

 

“I'm just a little light headed. I shouldn't have celebrated too much.” Her giggle and smile made Hyejin sigh in relief. “I want to meet her already Hyejin. By what you told me last night, she sounds absolutely perfect for you.”

 

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves unni. I mean, I really like her even though we met two days ago, well yesterday since Monday probably doesn't count too much.” Hyejin was blabbering and that made Yongsun smile. Her best friend didn't know it, or probably hadn't realized it yet, but she was already in deep with her feelings for this girl.

 

“Let me take her out tonight so we can actually talk more and get to know each other. If it works out well, then I'll bring her by.”

 

“Are you going to tell her about me? About everything we've ever done together. Like the time you had me up against the espresso machine and we knocked it over because you started getting rough?” Yongsun grinned deviously at the younger girl and winked at her.

 

Suddenly all the color on Hyejin's face disappeared and she was paler than Yongsun herself. “UNNI WHY WOULD I DO THAT. I NEVER HEARD THE END OF THAT FROM MANAGER UNNI.”

 

Yongsun burst into a hearty laughter and held on to her sides. The manager at the cafe they used to work at had been so mad that they had broken such an expensive machine. Although they never did tell the woman what truly caused it to fall over. Their lie had worked but it had cost half of Hyejin's check every week until their manager felt bad for the girl and told her that she would no longer make her pay for it. Hyejin had been an excellent employee aside from knocking over the espresso machine.

 

“KIM YONGSUN. IT'S NOT FUNNY. OH MY GODDESS. STTOOOPPP.” Hyejin whined and picked up the pillow on the couch next to her and bit it hard. She wanted to playfully smack Yongsun but with her illness, that would be bad.

 

“I'm sorry Hyejinie. I couldn't help it hehehehe...” Yongsun took a deep breath and calmed herself as much as she could. It had felt really good to laugh like that.

 

“Ugh...I hate you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“And yes, I will tell her about you, BUT NOT THAT.” Hyejin pouted and hugged the pillow. Yongsun reached over and pinched both of Hyejin's cheeks. The younger girl looked cute pouting like that.

 

“Good, but she'll find out eventually. That will be the true test of love.” Yongsun winked at her best friend and Hyejin stared at her with a murderous look.

 

“Where are you taking her?” Yongsun asked changing the topic.

 

Hyejin's pout turned into a big smile. “Oh you'll see! Come, let me show what I'm going to wear and you'll know.”

 

The short haired brunette stood up from the couch and held out her hand for the older brunette. Yongsun took Hyejin's hand and followed behind the younger girl to her bedroom. She had an idea of where Hyejin would be taking her date and when Hyejin showed her the outfit she was going to wear, Yongsun smiled knowing her guess had been correct.

 

 

 

 

 

About ten minutes after the bell signaling the end of the day had rung, Wheein's co-workers had entered her classroom wanting to know everything she and Hyejin had talked about. With the addition of Sowon and Eunbi now, the blonde knew Eunha and Yuju had told them. Her friends could be very nosy at times but for once Wheein was excited to share everything with them. They had been the first of the teachers to approach and got to know her when she started working at the academy; they had been very supportive and encouraging. Wheein was thankful for that.

 

“Eunha and I could barely contain ourselves during lunch. So we went crazy after all the ajummas and ajussis left the room. We got everything out of Eunbi yesterday; now it's your turn.” Yuju said and smirked at the blonde.

 

“Oh gosh, don't remind me. I'm still traumatized. Yuju looks innocent but she's a dominatrix.” Eunbi commented and shook her head slightly.

 

“Excuse me! I am not! Unless, you're into kinky stuff like that then I'd be glad to help you.” Yuju wrapped an arm around Eunbi and winked at her causing the gym teacher to give her a horrified look and push the taller girl away.

 

Wheein and Eunha gave each other incredulous looks and Sowon closed her eyes and sighed. She swore to herself that if she wasn't dating Eunha, she would never been friends with these girls. That was a blatant lie though, she loved these dorks.

 

“I thought we were here to find out about Wheein's future girlfriend, not the secret sex life of you two. Which by the way, is gross.” Sowon said and rolled her eyes.

 

“I wouldn't sleep with Yuju if you paid me!” Eunbi replied and Yuju gasped.

 

“Okay, I'm really offended now. You couldn't handle me anyways.” Yuju crossed her arms and turned away from Eunbi who rolled her eyes.

 

Eunha facepalmed at the insane banter between her friends and Wheein wondered why she hadn't left the room already. Sowon shook her head and finally brought the conversation back to what it originally was supposed to be. “Eunha told me that the girl you like messaged you during lunch.”

 

“Oh yes, she did. I called her and she asked me out on a date.” Wheein replied and all four women in front of her gasped in excitement.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“When are you guys going?”

 

“Is she picking you up?”

 

“Where is she taking you?”

 

The questions came left and right and Wheein felt a bit flustered by her friends. She decided it was best to answer all of them at once. “I said yes, we're going out tonight, she is picking me up, and I don't know where she's taking me.”

 

The four women in front of Wheein squealed in excitement and the blonde had to bring her hands up to cover her ears. Their excitement was sweet and it made Wheein happy, but she knew that they could also talk a hole in her ear and keep her here for a long time. She needed to leave so that she could get home earlier and start getting ready. Eventually, Wheein had to cut their conversation short and head out of the school.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yongsun stared into the mirror admiring her best friend. Hyejin was doing the last finishing touches to her make up and Yongsun had been combing her friend's hair back to tie into a very short pony tail. The older brunette admired how beautiful Hyejin was. Their relationship was strictly platonic now despite finding each other attractive. At times Yongsun wished that things would have worked out differently between the two of them, but the romance got awkward and that certain fire was missing.

 

Hyejin placed the eye liner pencil down and looked up from the mirror to see that her unni was distracted – her mind drifting off to somewhere else. Hyejin smiled slightly; Yongsun had lost some weight recently and she was pale with a faint pink color on her lips. It was obvious the older girl was sick, but yet to Hyejin, her unni was beautiful.

 

“What are you thinking about unni?” Hyejin asked while still looking at Yongsun through the mirror.

 

“Huh?” Yongsun muttered coming out of her thoughts. Hyejin chuckled and stood up from the chair she was sitting on. “Wait, Hyejinie, I wasn't done with your hair.”

 

“It's alright, I got it unni.” Hyejin responded taking the the black rubber band from the older girl's hand and using it to tie up her hair.

 

Yongsun reached for the ribbon that was laying on the back of the chair Hyejin had been sitting on. “Well, let me tie your bow tie.”

 

Hyejin lifted her chin to allow the older brunette to place the ribbon around the collar of her shirt and tie the black ribbon into a perfect bow tie. After tying it, Yongsun walked over to the coat holder in Hyejin's room and grabbed the black fedora that went with Hyejin's outfit.

 

“I love this dapper look on you. A bit masculine to make you handsome, but still feminine to make you fatal. Wheein is going to fawn all over you.” Yongsun grinned as she adjusted the hat on Hyejin's head and the younger brunette chuckled.

 

“That's the point unni.” Hyejin looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. All that was missing to her outfit was her blazer and shoes. She grabbed the blazer that was lying on her bed and put it on; she then headed to the living room with Yongsun following behind her to get her shoes. The black pumps finished off the outfit and Yongsun wrapped her arms around Hyejin's neck before the girl could leave.

 

Yongsun placed a kiss on Hyejin's cheek and grinned. “I'm tempted to steal you away from Wheein.”

 

“Unniiii stoopppp! You're going to mess up my make up!” Hyejin whined trying to pry the older girl off of her.

 

“I don't wanna!” Yongsun said in a cutesy voice and Hyejin shut her eyes closed as the older girl gave her a few more kisses on her cheek. Finally Yongsun let her go and held her hands. “Have a good time Hyejin and good luck!”

 

“Thanks unni. Please call me if you need anything okay?” Hyejin hugged Yongsun tightly and then walked out the door to head over to Wheein's place. Yongsun stood by the door waving at Hyejin and then waiting until the younger girl disappeared into the elevator down the hall.

 

The long haired brunette sighed happily and headed back inside her apartment closing the door behind her. First dates were always exciting if you really liked the person you were going on a date with and Yongsun was happy for her best friend. Perhaps if she made it through her illness one day, she would meet someone who would excite her as much as this Wheein girl had done to Hyejin.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein looked at herself in the long mirror she had in her bedroom. Hyejin had asked her to wear a little black dress and that was exactly what she had on. She had bought the dress a while back but had never worn it until today and it looked very nice on her. It was sleeveless, with a high scoop neckline and the short skirt flared out allowing for a lot of movement. The black stilettos she had on elongated her legs and Wheein gave herself a flirty look in the mirror.

 

The sudden knock on her door surprised her and she rushed to grab her hand bag and coat – because it was cold outside and she would freeze in that dress without it. She quickly glanced at the clock on her night stand marking 6:55pm. Hyejin was early.

 

Another round of knocks came from her front door and Wheein threw her hand bag and coat on the couch as she ran towards the door. She turned the lock and swung the door open only to gasp in shock of how amazing Hyejin looked in her suit and hat. Hyejin smirked at Wheein and cocked her head slightly as to greet her. Her eyes were roaming over the blonde's form and in Hyejin's eyes, Wheein had never looked better than she did right now.

 

“Are you ready babe?” Hyejin asked and Wheein stood there in front of her dumbfounded. “Wheein?”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah! I didn't put my hair up though? Should I?” Wheein asked realizing all she had done was comb her hair earlier.

 

“No, you look great! Perfect even. If you're ready we can head out.” Hyejin responded.

 

“Let me just get my coat and hand bag. One sec.” Wheein turned around to grab the items. She put on her coat and headed out of the door closing it and locking it. Hyejin offered Wheein her arm and the blonde wrapped hers around Hyejin's.

 

Once inside the elevator that was taking them down the first floor, Wheein couldn't keep her eyes off Hyejin and the brunette was looking at the blonde as well. Wheein's make up was a bit lighter than Hyejin's but it fit her perfectly. The coat Wheein had on covered her outfit, but from what Hyejin had seen earlier, the dress and stilettos made Wheein look flirty and sexy.

 

Wheein's eyes roamed Hyejin's figure and she blushed just looking at the brunette. The suit was a more masculine choice but it was obvious that it had been tailored to Hyejin's body – and what a body the brunette had. Yes, Hyejin had striking facial features, a hair cut that fit her face perfectly, but her body was so curvy and just body goals in Wheein's opinion. The pants fit perfectly over Hyejin's hips and luscious thighs.

 

After exiting the elevator and apartment building, Hyejin waved at a taxi to take them to their destination. Wheein wondered where they were going and asking the brunette was not going to give her answer. Obviously Hyejin wanted it to be a surprise because she had just handed the taxi driver a paper with the address that he needed to drive to.

 

They sat mostly silent in the back of the taxi during the half hour drive but finally they stopped in front of a building that had a very bright sign lighting up the front entrance. Hyejin handed the taxi driver the money for the ride and then exited the vehicle – holding the door open for Wheein and helping her get out. The blonde looked up at the bright sign. _'RBW Lounge'_

 

“Is this a club?” Wheein asked Hyejin as they walked to the back of the line of people waiting to go inside.

 

“Yes, well, it's a bit of different things but mainly it's a jazz club. They have burlesque shows sometimes too. Today is Wednesday so we're in luck because Esna performs every Wednesday night and she is absolutely amazing! You'll love her voice and stage presence.” Hyejin informed Wheein.

 

“You're a big fan I take it?” The blonde asked and smiled.

 

“Yup! And you will be after tonight.” Hyejin grinned and gave the blonde a thumbs up.

 

The line was moving fairly quickly so it didn't take them long to reach the entrance. The security checked them first and then let them go inside where the hostess took Wheein's coat and gave her a number with which she could claim the item once they were ready to leave. She then led the couple to their table which ended up being right up front near the middle of the stage.

 

Hyejin pulled the chair out for Wheein and after the blonde took her seat, Hyejin took hers. The hostess gave them the menu and let them know the server would be there soon to take their orders. Hyejin thanked the woman while Wheein simply took in the venue and everything that was going on. A lot of the tables were already filled up with customers and the empty ones were being seated as well.

 

“The food and drinks here are really good so order whatever you want. I got it.” The brunette told the blonde who was now looking at the menu.

 

“We can split the bill Hyejin.” Wheein said and Hyejin shook her head.

 

“No, I invited you so I will take care of the bill. Just enjoy.” Hyejin gave Wheein a stern look and the blonde nodded in defeat.

 

The waiter came by a minute later and took their drink orders – Wheein opting for a glass of wine and Hyejin for a beer. After receiving their drinks, they ordered their food and sat in silence for a few minutes. Hyejin kept her eyes on the beautiful blonde as she sipped on her drink and the blonde shyly looked at the table. She wanted to ask Hyejin so many things to start off a conversation but she felt shy all of the sudden.

 

Finally Hyejin broke the silence. “Wheein, you look amazing. You get more beautiful everyday.”

 

Wheein blushed and smacked Hyejin's hand. It was the only part of the brunette she could reach because they were sitting across from each other. “Stop it with the greasiness!”

 

“I can't!” Hyejin protested and laughed.

 

“Well, I have to say that you look really really good in that suit.” Wheein commented.

 

The smirk on Hyejin's face grew. “They call me Ahn Fatal.”

 

Wheein giggled and rolled her eyes. “You're too much!”

 

Laughter filled their table as both women burst into a hearty chuckle. Their conversation then drifted into how their day had gone. Wheein mentioned her co-workers and how nosy they were which led into a conversation about how the blonde ended up becoming an art teacher. Their food arrived about fifteen minutes after they had ordered and their conversation continued as they ate.

 

When the conversation drifted into their current living situations, Hyejin mentioned that she lived with her best friend and that peaked Wheein's interest. The way Hyejin talked about her best friend made the blonde curious. It was obvious Hyejin loved her best friend very much and Wheein wondered if perhaps there had ever been something more between the two because the brunette did not mention that.

 

The blonde was about to ask Hyejin if she had ever dated her best friend when the waiter arrived with refills on their drinks and then the musicians for the night took the stage with the host. Wheein sighed knowing that their conversation on the topic would have to continue some other time. She had lost Hyejin's attention to the host.

 

“Welcome to RBW Lounge everyone! Tonight we have the very talented Esna performing. So without further ado, please welcome to the stage, ESNA!” The host shouted out the singer's name and the crowd burst into cheers, whistling and claps.

 

Esna came out waving to the audience and looking radiant. Just by standing there she commanded the stage. There were several more cheers and whistling from the patrons before Esna spoke into her microphone. “Thank you everyone. I have a couple of new songs for you tonight but first let's get started with a crowd favorite shall we. This is 'Ahh! Oop!”

 

The musicians started the music and soon Esna followed with the lyrics. The song was upbeat and catchy; it made Wheein sway her shoulders to it a bit. Hyejin was totally into the song singing along with Esna who had a really nice voice. Wheein smiled at the sight of the brunette enjoying herself. Some of the patrons had gotten up from their seats to dance and before the blonde knew it, the song had ended and everyone was hyped and clapping for the great singer up on the stage.

 

She followed with several more songs, some upbeat and others slower. Finally Esna spoke to the crowd again. “The next song I have for you is perfect for dancing with your partner. It's a new song and I hope everyone likes it. This is _'Words Don't Come Easy'_.”

 

The sound of the guitar starting off the song followed by the saxophone made Hyejin lit up and smile. She had been wanting to dance with Wheein to at least one song and this new song was it. The brunette took off her hat and placed it on the table before standing up and asking for Wheein's hand. The blonde looked up at the brunette and took the hand she was offering. In a matter of seconds Wheein's arms were around Hyejin's neck and Hyejin was holding onto Wheein's waist – both swaying to the sound of the music and Esna's lyrics.

 

Normally people would have frowned upon the two of them, but the people in the club were in their own little world to pay attention to the two women dancing together. As the song went on Wheein started feeling a little warm. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in her body, the sensuality of the music, the lyrics of the song, or that fact that Hyejin was so close to her – their breathes on each others necks.

 

The song mentioned _'I'm already melted in your hands'_ , and that was exactly how Wheein was feeling in Hyejin's arms. The brunette could only smile as the lyrics of the song resonated with their current situation. Wheein smelled of honey and everything nice. Their hearts were beating fast and the tension between the two was beyond electrifying. They could burst at any second.

 

Finally the song ended and they pulled away from each other, cheeks flushed and their breaths shallow. Hyejin gulped and Wheein took her seat and gulped down the rest of the wine in her glass. They looked at each others eyes and smiled knowing that something had just happened while they were dancing but unsure of what it was.

 

Esna and the band continued on with another song and while Hyejin usually stayed for the entire performance, right now it felt as though it was best to leave. They had been here for over an hour already.

 

“Do you want to leave before it gets too late?” Hyejin asked the blonde who simply nodded. “Okay, let me take care of the bill and we'll head out.”

 

After paying for their meal and drinks and Wheein getting her coat back from the hostess, the two walked out of the club and waited for a taxi to pass by and flag it down. They didn't wait long, about five minutes and then they were on their way back to Wheein's apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

On the other side of town, Mon sat in a sports bar watching the soccer game on TV with the rest of the patrons in the bar. He had a beer in front of him and was waiting for both his food to arrive as well at the person who would be meeting him there. The local team suddenly scored a goal and the crowd erupted into cheers. Mon cheered alongside the crowd and paid close attention to the television in front of him to watch the replay of the goal.

 

When he finally turned his sights back to the glass of beer in front of him, Mon jumped back slightly at the sight of the woman before him. The woman smirked at his reaction and turned her sights to the waitress that had approached them to take her drink order.

 

“I'll have a beer please. Hite.” The woman ordered and the waitress nodded her head and walked away to go get the drink.

 

“I ordered enough wings for the both of us.” Mon mentioned and the brunette woman with light brown and blonde highlights nodded.

 

“Great because I'm starving. It was a long day today.” She replied and Mon shook his head in understanding.

 

“Boss had some kind of family affair so we got out early today. That's why I texted you letting you know I could meet a little earlier sergeant.” Mon said and the woman shushed him.

 

“I already told you to keep our meetings informal. Well for the most part, just call me noona or Hyojin noona will ya.” Hyojin gave him a stern look and Mon nodded.

 

“I forgot, sorry.” He apologized and Hyojin sighed. The waitress came back with the beer Hyojin had ordered and asked her if she wanted to order some food but Mon let her know that he had ordered for the two of them already.

 

After the waitress walked away, Hyojin turned back to Mon. “I looked over the pictures you sent me yesterday with the other detectives. You're doing well Namjoon. What can you tell me about the people in the pictures.”

 

Namjoon frowned as he tried to remember everyone he had taken pictures of the day before. “Most of them are workers like myself. They take out the merchandise, sort and prepare it for the dealers. He has several of those, all guys and one female.”

 

Hyojin nodded remembering the female in one of the pictures. “Do you have names or aliases of any of them?”

 

“Aliases. No one seems to be using their real names. I made a list with a description of them so you can properly identify the pictures.” Namjoon pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Hyojin. She took it quickly and placed it in the pocket inside her blazer.

 

Their food arrived a minute later and the two dug into the spicy buffalo wings while turning their attention towards the televisions. They were safe in this place to meet and didn't need to be on guard but it was always good to play it cool. People would either think they were on a date or just two friends hanging out watching a game.

 

Kim Namjoon was a three year veteran with the Seoul Police Department and his street knowledge is what caught the attention of Sergeant Ahn Hyojin. She was the lead detective for the drug division of SPD and had asked Namjoon to go undercover in order to bust Boss and his drug ring. It had become the biggest one in Seoul and possibly all of South Korea.

 

As the time went on, Namjoon gave Hyojin a bit more insight on Boss and how he worked. All the information was something she would tell to her co-workers the next day so they could continue their work and investigations. Eventually their conversation drifted into more a personal one.

 

“Have you seen Jin lately noona?” Namjoon asked the older woman who was licking the sauce off her fingers.

 

“I saw him briefly yesterday when I went to go get Solji for lunch. There was a triple homicide so they had a few bodies to work on. He asked me to tell you hi and to let you know that he misses you but is doing well.” Hyojin informed the younger man. Namjoon smiled at the thought of his boyfriend.

 

“Please let him know that I miss him and love him.” Namjoon requested and Hyojin nodded offering him a smile.

 

“Will do. I'll make sure Solji doesn't work him too hard either.” Both chuckled and then got up to pay for their drinks and meal. They said their goodbyes and left in different directions. Namjoon missed being out on the streets as a police officer and most of all he missed his boyfriend Seokjin, who was the assistant to the medical examiner of the commonwealth of Seoul, Heo Solji and Hyojin's girlfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

“Well, here you are. Back home, safe and sound, and it's only 9:20pm. A little later than you wanted but not bad.” Hyejin commented as she and Wheein stopped in front of the blonde's door.

 

“It's okay Hyejin.” Wheein giggled. “I had a great time tonight. Thank you.”

 

Hyejin grinned. “You're welcome babe. I had a great time too.”

 

Wheein turned to open her door and hesitated for a moment. She was suddenly feeling brave and wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was the alcohol running through her body. “Hyejin, would you like to come inside for a bit?”

 

The brunette was surprised by the question but she would be lying to herself and Wheein if she said no. “Sure.”

 

The blonde smiled and opened the door all the way to allow Hyejin to walk inside and she followed in behind the brunette. They both removed their shoes by the door and then Hyejin walked further inside the apartment. By the way Wheein had decorated and furnished her apartment, Hyejin knew it was Wheein's artistic side that had made it look so nice. Everything was clean and neatly placed around the living room.

 

Wheein removed her coat and placed it on the coat rack near her door and walked into her living room. “Take a seat. Do you want anything to drink?”

 

“Sure. Can I use your bathroom by the way?” Hyejin asked and Wheein nodded. She pointed to the first door down the hallway and Hyejin followed her path. While the brunette was in the bathroom, Wheein poured some white wine in two glasses.

 

When Hyejin walked out of the bathroom, Wheein handed her the glass of wine and she herself went into the bathroom to relieve herself. The brunette took a seat on the couch and sipped on the wine as she waited for the blonde to join her. Wine wasn't her favorite adult beverage but she drank it anyways.

 

Wheein exited her bathroom and walked back to the kitchen to get her glass of wine. She took a big gulp and looked over at Hyejin who was sitting on the couch waiting for her. The blonde fixed her sights on the brunette and started walking towards her, swaying her hips more than usual. Hyejin noticed the blonde from the corner of her eye and turned to see Wheein strutting towards her.

 

The blonde stopped right in front of the brunette and looked down at her. Hyejin looked up at Wheein with a bit of curiosity – she wasn't sure what Wheein was going to do next. Suddenly, Wheein was sitting on Hyejin's lap facing her and the blonde downed the rest of the wine in her glass in one go. Wheein threw the glass towards the far end of the couch and wrapped her arms around Hyejin's neck. The brunette placed her hands on Wheein's hips and looked up at the blonde who was looking down at her.

 

Wheein licked her lips and moved down to capture Hyejin's lips in a searing kiss. She moaned as she kissed the brunette and that allowed Hyejin to enter Wheein's mouth with her tongue. Their kissing grew more sensual as they sucked on each others tongues. Wheein moved her hands down to undo Hyejin's bow tie and threw the ribbon in a random direction before unbuttoning the top buttons of Hyejin's shirt. The brunette moved her hands down to Wheein's thighs, squeezing them and then running them up the blonde's lower back.

 

The blonde moved her hands to try and lower the zipper on the back of her dress. When she couldn't properly reach it, she guided Hyejin's hands to it and the brunette unzipped the dress for her. Wheein quickly moved to remove the top part of the dress from her body revealing a black lace bra that covered her breasts. Hyejin didn't skip a beat and moved her mouth to kiss the soft mounds. Wheein bit her lip and strangled a moan.

 

She pulled away from Hyejin, standing up and pushing the dress down her legs and kicking it off to the side. Hyejin licked her lips at the sight of the black lace panties that matched Wheein's bra. She never thought the blonde was wearing lingerie underneath that dress and goddess, Wheein looked so fucking sexy in that lingerie. Her breasts were pushed together by the bra, creating a delicious cleavage that Hyejin trained her eyes on. Wheein's waist was small and her hips curved out to her thick and shapely thighs and legs.

 

The blonde's hips weren't as wide as Hyejin's and her thighs not as thick, but they were perfect for Wheein's body. Hyejin couldn't believe she was about to have this perfection in her hands so she reached for the blonde's waist and pulled her to sit on her lap again. Wheein smiled and obliged as she straddled the brunette and kissed her once more. She wanted Hyejin's hands and mouth all over her body. She was hot and bothered and needed release.

 

Feeling that the brunette was wearing too much clothing, Wheein moved her hands to unbutton the black vest that covered Hyejin's white button down shirt. She successfully undid the buttons on the vest but struggled with the shirt's buttons until she just ripped the shirt open. Hyejin removed the offensive items from her body and pulled Wheein closer to kiss her and then run a trail of kisses down the girl's jaw and neck.

 

“Where's your bedroom?” Hyejin asked in between kisses and nips.

 

“Last door...down...the hall...” Wheein responded in between moans. Hyejin wrapped her arms underneath Wheein's thighs and lifted herself and the blonde off the couch to carry her to her room. Wheein wrapped her legs around Hyejin's waist and her arms around the brunette's neck to hold on to her.

 

In no time at all, Hyejin had reached the bedroom door, opened it and walked towards Wheein's bed. She unhooked the blonde's legs from her waist and with a strong shove she threw Wheein onto her bed. The blonde yelped in surprise but didn't have much time to protest as she saw Hyejin's plants flying off in a random direction and the brunette was suddenly on top of her.

 

Hyejin captured Wheein's lips again and their hands started roaming each others bodies. Finally Hyejin undid the clasp of Wheein's bra and pulled the item off her body revealing the blonde's perfect perky breasts. Her pink nipples had already hardened from all the groping done earlier. Hyejin licked her lips and suddenly her mouth and hands were on Wheein's breasts and the blonde moaned and placed her hands on Hyejin's head. She moved her fingers down the pony tail and undid it causing Hyejin's hair to spread out so she could tangle her fingers in it.

 

Hyejin's mouth felt incredible on her breasts and wriggled and bit her lips trying to hold back her moans. No one had turned her on so much by just playing with her breasts. Finally Hyejin pulled away and sat up in between Wheein's legs to hook her fingers on the black panties. Wheein looked up at Hyejin and stared at her breasts covered by a black bra as well. Hyejin was wearing boy shorts instead of panties and Wheein thought that was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She wanted to remove them off the brunette's body but her thoughts were suddenly clouded by Hyejin's hand rubbing her wet center through the lace panties.

 

“Fuck, you're so wet babe. I can't wait to taste you.” Hyejin's voice was huskier than usual and full of lust. Wheein wanted her panties off her right now and Hyejin's mouth on her.

 

Hyejin swiftly pulled the panties down Wheein's legs and threw them somewhere. She spread Wheein's legs apart and bit her bottom lip at the sight of the blonde's wet pussy. It was glistening with her juices and Hyejin's mouth was watering to taste her. She moved her left hand to touch the black curls above Wheein's center and then ran a finger down the wet slit spreading her lips slightly. Wheein squealed and tried moving her hips but Hyejin's finger was no longer near her.

 

“Mmm...sweet and tangy. You're delicious babe.” Hyejin said and before Wheein could say anything, Hyejin's mouth was on her clit, sucking on it and twirling her tongue around it.

 

Wheein yelped and when she felt Hyejin's tongue flat against her entire pussy, Wheein moaned loudly. Hyejin continued licking and sucking on her and Wheein was a writhing mess on her bed. Her fingers were gripping the brunette's hair like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Fuck...ahh...Hyejin...mmmm....I'm coming!” Wheein's toes curled and her moans increased as she felt her walls tightening against nothing and then her orgasm hit her hard.

 

“Ahhh! Hyejinnnnn....fuckkk...yeessss....” Wheein trembled, her grip on the brunette's hair even tighter, and Hyejin continued eating her out until her climax subsided.

 

Hyejin finally pulled away from Wheein after licking up all her cum and licked her lips in satisfaction. Nothing turned her on more than having the blonde at her mercy. The brunette reached for the clasp on the back of her bra and undid removing the item and tossing it to the side. She moved in between Wheein's legs and lied on top of the blonde to capture her lips. Wheein moaned into Hyejin's mouth as she tasted herself on the brunette.

 

Wheein started moving and Hyejin moved along with her until Hyejin's back was on the bed and Wheein was on top of her. The continued kissing, Hyejin squeezing Wheein's butt cheeks and Wheein squeezing and massaging Hyejin's breasts with her hands.

 

“I want to...taste you Hyejin...” Wheein moaned and sat up to straddle the brunette.

 

Hyejin smirked nodded her head for Wheein to remove her boy shorts. The blonde smirked and moved down to grab the boy shorts and pull them down Hyejin's luscious thighs and legs. It was Wheein's turn to lick her lips at the sight of Hyejin's womanhood. She ran her hands up and down Hyejin's thighs squeezing them lightly and placing kisses on the inside of them. Wheein then moved up to kiss the brunette again and Hyejin started pushing her down towards her center.

 

The moment Wheein's face was in front of her pussy, Hyejin moved her hips forward and Wheein just held on to the brunette's thighs as she quickly stuck her tongue out to taste the brunette. Hyejin liked having the control and just because Wheein was eating her out didn't mean she couldn't control what was going on. Hyejin moved her hips alongside Wheein's mouth and tongue and she moaned at the sensation.

 

“Mmm...yeah...that's it. Fuck...” Hyejin was guiding Wheein's head with her hands and her hips were lifting off the bed as her climax got near. Wheein's grip on her thighs was stronger now and her mouth was sucking on Hyejin's clit making the brunette moan even more.

 

“Fuucckkk Wheein!” Hyejin screamed as her orgasm hit her and washed all over her body. Wheein greedily licked the brunette's cum but before she could finish, Hyejin had pulled her head away from her center and Wheein was suddenly being thrown back on the bed.

 

Hyejin's lips were on hers and the brunette was wrapping Wheein's legs around her waist. Hyejin pulled Wheein up and Hyejin sat on the bed with the blonde sitting on her lap. The brunette squeezed Wheein's thighs and cheeks. Her left hand then moved in between them to cup Wheein's womanhood.

 

“Wheein...” Hyejin called her name between kisses.

 

“Mmm....” Wheein could only hum. Hyejin's hand was on her pussy and she wanted the brunette to move it, do anything other than just have it there. She started moving her hips to get some friction going but Hyejin removed it and held the blonde's hips still.

 

“No!” Hyejin shouted and Wheein whined.

 

“Hyejin!”

 

“Be good Wheein and I'll fuck you properly.” Hwasa demanded and Wheein gave her puppy eyes. She wanted Hyejin inside her and the brunette was torturing her by not doing anything to her right now.

 

“Please...Hyejin...” Wheein whined again and Hyejin smirked.

 

“That's a good girl.” And suddenly two fingers were inside Wheein and she yelped. Hyejin pulled them out slowly and then inserted them back inside the blonde. Little whimpers escaped Wheein's lips.

 

Hyejin kissed her and started a steady pace and rhythm as she fucked the blonde with her fingers – curling them every time they went inside. Wheein moaned into the kisses and wrapped her arms tighter around Hyejin's neck. Her hips started moving against the brunette's thrusts and suddenly she was riding Hyejin's long fingers hard and fast.

 

Wheein's hips bounced off Hyejin's fingers and the brunette continued to move her arm and hand to meet Wheein's hips. Hyejin moved to kiss Wheein's neck and collarbones until finally attaching her mouth to one of the blonde's breasts. Wheein had lost all self control as she rode Hyejin's fingers and Hyejin continued to fuck her.

 

“Yes...right there...mmmm.....Hyejin....Hyejin....Hyejin!!!” Wheein continued to scream her lover's name as she came. The orgasm was so strong that Wheein could no longer move and barely hung onto the brunette. Hyejin had to hold the blonde as she continued to piston her fingers in and out of her until Wheein's orgasm subsided.

 

Finally Wheein fell back on the bed, her body trembling from the orgasm, her lips, breasts and pussy swollen from the rough fucking Hyejin had just given her. Hyejin looked down at Wheein and grinned in satisfaction. The blonde was hers. She moved her left hand to suck on her own fingers and lick some of the blonde's essence off her hand. Wheein's cum had even run down her arm.

 

Hyejin moved to hover over Wheein and started placing light kisses all over her face, jaw, neck, collarbones, shoulders and chests. After what had just happened, Hyejin knew she would not be able to get enough of Wheein. Seeing Wheein in this state was how she wanted to have the blonde whenever they had sex – made love.

 

“Wheein...you're amazing...so sexy...mmm...” Hyejin commented as she continued kissing and nipping Wheein's body.

 

Wheein was still recovering from her intense orgasm and her eyes were glazed over. Hyejin finally moved to lie next to the blonde and closed her eyes enjoying their after glow. This first date had ended in the most amazing way. Hyejin was used to one night stands but this was far from it. It was just the beginning.

 

The brunette was beginning to drift into a slumber when all of the sudden she heard Wheein shout hysterically. “OH MY GOD!!! WHAT DID I JUST DO?! HOW COULD I?! GET OFF MY BED!”

 

“Huh?” Hyejin opened her eyes but before she could look at Wheein she was shoved off the bed and fell on the floor with a loud thud. She landed on her side and rubbed her arm from the impact.

 

“Wheein? What the hell!” Hyejin shouted and the blonde threw Hyejin's underwear and pants at her.

 

“GET OUT! GET OUT HYEJIN!” Wheein shouted at her and Hyejin stood up looking dumbfounded.

 

“Wheein? Why are you kicking me out?! Did I hurt you?” Hyejin was putting her underwear back and looking back at Wheein with a shocked face as the still very naked blonde walked back and forth in front of her bed.

 

“I should have never done this with you! I'M NOT EASY HYEJIN. I DONT SLEEP WITH PEOPLE ON THE FIRST DATE.” Wheein shouted at Hyejin while pointing her.

 

“Whoa! Babe, calm down! I never said you were easy. What the...Wheein? Babe?” Hyejin tried to reason but Wheein was pushing her out of the bedroom and towards the living room.

 

“Get your stuff and get out Hyejin!” Wheein yelled at her and pointed towards the front door.

 

“Okay! Okay! I'm going! I'm going!” Hyejin raised her hands up in defeat and quickly gathered her clothes. She put her bra on and her shirt and vest. She then walked over to the door and grabbed her shoes to carry alongside her blazer and opened the door to leave Wheein's apartment.

 

Wheein's lip was trembling as tears rolled down her face and she locked the door after Hyejin had walked out. She was beating herself up for giving into her desires. She didn't want Hyejin to think she was a slut or something. She wanted things to work out with the brunette but really good sex on the first day was not how she wanted their relationship to start.

 

Hyejin stood outside Wheein's door and adjusted her clothing as best as she could. She looked at door and with a defeated look. Wheein had given herself to Hyejin just moments ago and now regretted that decision and Hyejin in no way whatsoever thought the blonde was easy. She sighed and headed towards the elevators to head home. Perhaps tomorrow she could talk to Wheein and fix everything. Perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hyejin! :[
> 
> And I've revealed who Mon is. Only one of you guessed his identity right and another one his job. Hyojin and Solji are from EXID. Also those waiting on Moonbyul, she'll be making an appearance soon. Also, I can't belive I wrote smut like this. It's like better than the Wheesa smut I wrote in Thirst XD
> 
> Oh and fun fact, February 3rd is my birthday XD


	7. February Fourth ~ Ease My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> This chapter contains graphic sexual adult content. Read it at your own discretion and please make sure you're of age. You've been warned!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hyejin sighed and rested the back of her head against the front door of her apartment once she had entered. She reached behind her with her right hand to lock the door. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the events that had happened in Wheein's apartment. Everything had gone so well during the date and it ended up being way better after entering the blonde's apartment. That had been her mistake though, maybe if she had refused Wheein's offer than the girl wouldn't have regretted their sexual encounter.

 

The brunette felt her chest tighten and the knot on her throat made it hard to breathe normally. She sniffled and tried to hold her tears back but they fell straight down her face. Was this what heart break felt like? Was this even heart break? She wasn't in love with Wheein yet – was she? It felt painful to be kicked out and ultimately rejected because even after all that happened, it was rejection wasn't it? Hyejin turned around and slammed her fists on the door before turning around to walk further into the living room – removing her blazer in the process and throwing it towards the couch. The blazer landed on the arm rest and it slid onto the floor.

 

Her hair was a mess, just like her make up which she had tried to clean up using the sleeves of her shirt – the shirt was ruined now by the way. Sighing once again, Hyejin threw herself on the couch and wiped the tears on her face away with the back of her hand. Lost in her thoughts, the short haired brunette hadn't noticed the kitchen lights were on.

 

“Hyejin?” Yongsun's voice surprised the younger woman and she turned to look in the direction of the voice. Yongsun was standing by the bar counter of the kitchen holding a glass a water. Taking a sip of the cool liquid, the older brunette made her way towards her best friend.

 

“Are you okay? I was getting some water when I heard you come in.” Yongsun said taking a seat next to Hyejin and noticing the condition her best friend was in. It wasn't raining outside, but Hyejin looked like a sad wet puppy.

 

“What time is it unni?” That was not the response Yongsun expected but she answered Hyejin anyways.

 

“Um, a little past midnight. Did something happen with Wheein? When you didn't come home I figured you guys were still out or perhaps you were staying with her.” Yongsun looked down at Hyejin's clothing noticing how disheveled she was.

 

“I think I fucked up unni.” Hyejin replied and moved to rest her head on Yongsun's lap. Yongsun scooted back to give her best friend more room and started stroking her hair gently with her right hand – the left one was holding the glass of water.

 

“What happened?” Yongsun was worried.

 

“Everything was going so well. We had a great time at RBW and we even danced.” Hyejin smiled at the memory of dancing with Wheein earlier that night. Yongsun held back her comment and allowed the younger girl to continue. “We left early because she had to work tomorrow and when we got to her apartment, she invited me in.”

 

“Oh...is this...” Yongsun tried to comment but Hyejin sat up and turned to face her best friend.

 

“We had sex unni.” The younger brunette confessed.

 

“Oh wow!” Yongsun gasped and brought her right hand to cover her mouth. She knew of Hyejin's one night stands, but Wheein wasn't one of those girls and her best friend certainly didn't want the girl to be just that. Hyejin was crushing hard on this girl.

 

“She looked so radiant, so sexy. One minute I'm sitting on her couch drinking a glass of wine and the next she's sitting on my lap seducing me. I was so turned on by her; I wanted her and she gave herself willingly. It was so amazing seeing her come undone in my arms.” Hyejin's gaze drifted away at the memory of her night with Wheein and Yongsun felt her cheeks burn.

 

The younger girl would never talk about her sexual encounters like this at all. They were always the casual _'yeah, we hooked up'_ or _'I got laid last night'_ – something along those lines. But the way she was talking about having sex with Wheein was completely different. It had meant something to the younger brunette.

 

“I was so happy lying there on her bed next to her in the after glow and all of the sudden she freaked out. She was screaming at me. Yelling. Telling me to get out. Saying that she wasn't easy and stuff. I barely got a chance to clothe myself before I was standing outside her door. I don't think I hurt her...I...she's not just a hook up unni.” Hyejin looked even more defeated after explaining to Yongsun what happened.

 

Yongsun looked at Hyejin with a look of sympathy. She placed her glass of water on the coffee table and pulled Hyejin down to rest her head on her lap again. Yongsun started stroking Hyejin's forehead and hair. Part of her was upset with this girl for kicking her best friend out after they had done something she obviously wanted at one point, but Yongsun also put herself in Wheein's place and how she would have felt after sleeping with someone and realizing that perhaps that's not what she wanted in the first place. Going out with someone you really like is exciting and sometimes that excitement can get the best of you – you get caught up in the moment.

 

“You have to let her know that Hyejin. Don't get me wrong, I don't think the two of you sleeping together was a bad thing, but for her...well, maybe she didn't want to sleep with you right away.” Yongsun tried her best to explain Wheein's reasoning for kicking Hyejin out. She wasn't sure if those were the girl's thoughts but she had put herself in the blonde's position.

 

“But she did!” Hyejin complained and Yongsun nodded.

 

“Yes, she did. I think she got caught in the moment.” Yongsun leaned down and placed a kiss on her best friend's forehead. “I'm not defending her but at the same time I can understand how she felt perhaps...you still like her right?”

 

“Yes...” A whimper escaped Hyejin's lips and Yongsun woefully smiled. “Why does it hurt so much unni?”

 

“Because you really like her silly. You need to talk to her. Let her explain why she freaked out on you. And be persistent or I will go over there myself and get it out of her.” Yongsun's words made the younger brunette chuckle slightly.

 

Hyejin sat up and pulled Yongsun in for a hug. “Thank you unni. I don't know what I would do without you.”

 

“That's what I'm here for. Now come on, you need to rest and so do I. We can cuddle if you want.” Yongsun got up and pulled Hyejin with her who nodded like a little kid and hugged Yongsun's waist.

 

Hyejin cleaned herself up a bit before taking her place on the other side of Yongsun's bed. She leaned in closer to the older girl and spooned her. Yongsun grabbed Hyejin's right hand that was resting on her waist and gave a kiss to the inside of it. She closed her eyes and let the need for sleep take over her. Hyejin smiled at her best friend's gesture and stared into the back of Yongsun's head. She was tired and could feel the need to sleep slowly taking over her body.

 

Her thoughts were still running despite her need for respite and Wheein was the one running through those thoughts. _Wheein..._

 

 

 

 

 

7:30. The numbers were big, bright and red. Wheein's eyes widened in shock and she jumped off her bed. Her right foot had tangled itself on her bed sheets and the moment she took a step to walk toward her bathroom, she tripped and fell forward landing on her hands and face.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” The blonde groaned while sitting up and unwrapping the bed sheet from her foot. Last night had ended bad and her morning was starting off worse. If she didn't hurry, she was going to be really late to work.

 

Finally standing up and being cleared from anything that would get in her way, Wheein stepped into her bathroom and headed straight for the shower. She quickly showered, dried herself off, and grabbed the first thing she could out of her closet to get dressed. After getting dressed, she went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth, comb her hair and apply at least some kind of make up to look decent.

 

Wheein looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how terrible she looked. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying and dark circles had formed around her eyes from her lack of a good night's rest. She had spent most of the night crying and beating herself up over what happened with Hyejin. Regret had set into her thoughts; it's not that she didn't like Hyejin, she was crazy about her, but giving into her most deepest desires is what she regretted.

 

The brunette must have thought she was easy pickings. That it only took sweet talking and a nice date for Wheein to give herself up. Not once had Wheein ever done something like this. She had had sex before, yes, but it had been with her girlfriends who she had been dating for months already. She felt comfortable, stable, happy and the time just felt right, but with Hyejin – the brunette had worked some kind of magic on Wheein.

 

Looking at herself in the mirror started bringing back all of the feelings she had felt the night before. There was a knot in her throat and tears welling up in her eyes. Wheein couldn't let these feelings get the best of her right now. She needed to look presentable at school so that no one would suspect anything had happened the night before. Quickly she applied some make up to her face to try and hide the dark circles and she pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

 

After fixing herself up somewhat, Wheein ran out of her apartment to get to work. Hopefully she wouldn't be late.

 

 

 

 

 

The scent of bread baking in an oven was what woke up Hyejin this morning. As her eyes adjusted to the morning light coming into Yongsun's room, the brunette noticed her best friend was not in the bed with her. She turned to look at the clock on Yongsun's night stand, 8:15. Hyejin groaned, and looked up at the ceiling while lying on her back. She usually woke up earlier than this to prepare breakfast for the both of them but she had slept in this morning.

 

Hyejin removed the covers off her body and walked out of Yongsun's room to head over to the kitchen were the wonderful scent was coming from. In the kitchen, Yongsun was placing a pot on the stove to heat up the water for the coffee she was going to make. The long haired brunette smiled at her best friend as the younger girl entered the kitchen.

 

“Unni, what are you making? It smells wonderful.” Hyejin commented sniffing the air and taking in the wonderful scent. It didn't smell much like bread anymore, it smelled sweet and slightly fruity.

 

“When I woke up, you were snoring,” Yongsun giggled while grabbing the bag of ground coffee on the counter and avoiding Hyejin's glare. “so I figured you were exhausted and that I should make breakfast for change. I might not be a great cook, but I sure can bake. We're having blueberry muffins and the best coffee in all of Seoul from the best barista in town.”

 

Hyejin rolled her eyes and chuckled at Yongsun. It was true though, the girl was one hell of a barista and could make a mean mug of caffeinated goodness. “Well, it all smells amazing. I'll be waiting at the dining table.”

 

Yongsun smiled at her best friend who turned around to head to their dining table. “It will be right out miss!”

 

The scent of coffee invaded Hyejin's nostrils a few minutes later and she took in the familiar scent and smiled. After working in a cafe for years, the scent was one of her favorites. Yongsun came over to the table with a tray containing the coffee, two mugs, creamer and sugar. Hyejin moved to help the older girl and prepared the drinks to their liking.

 

“The muffins should be done baking in a few minutes. How are you doing this morning?” Yongsun asked Hyejin and the girl placed her mug down on the table.

 

“Physically fine, emotionally...I'm trying not to think about it.” Hyejin answered and started turning the mug around. “What about you unni? Baking is not exactly an easy thing to do.”

 

Yongsun nodded, appreciating the younger girl's concern. She was trying to change the subject though but Yongsun wasn't going to let her get away from it so easily. “I'm feeling just fine right now. I'll rest later if I feel tired. You on the other hand are not fine. Don't lie to me Hyejin.”

 

Hyejin sighed and picked up her mug to take a big sip of coffee despite it being hot. “I'm really trying not to think about her but you're not helping unni.”

 

Yongsun smirked and took a sip of her coffee as well. The timer she had set started ringing and she got up from the table to go take the muffins out of the oven. Moments later she was back at the table with the tray of hot muffins and placed it on the table. “Let them cool for a few and I think you should text her or call her.”

 

“Unni...” Hyejin whined. “She probably doesn't want to talk to me. And she's most likely at work now. I can't bother her.”

 

“Okay you're right about that, but still, the faster the two of you figure out what happened, the faster you can stop wallowing around in self pity.” Yongsun wrapped an arm around Hyejin's shoulders and kissed the younger girl's cheek. “I want my happy Hyejinie back soon!”

 

“I'll message her later okay. Right now I'm hungry.” Hyejin replied and reached for a hot muffin. It burned her fingers slightly and she dropped it on the table. “Ow!”

 

“I told you to wait!” Yongsun smacked Hyejin's hand and the younger girl whined like a small child. Yongsun chuckled and reached for the muffin and placed it in front of Hyejin. Despite it still being hot, Yongsun removed the wrapper from it slowly and Hyejin picked a small piece off it to taste it. For a moment, Hyejin was completely content savoring the scrumptious blueberry muffin.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ms. Jung, please come to my office.” Wheein was about to enter her classroom when the principal suddenly came up behind her and called her out. The blonde teacher held back a protest and turned around to bow at the older woman.

 

“Yes, ma'am.” She replied and followed behind the older woman. The principal was the same height as Wheein, although she was shorter than the blonde teacher at the moment due to Wheein's black pumps. The principal was in her late 50's, a bit chubby, with a graying bob hair cut. She was always serious and stern and Wheein always wondered if the woman ever smiled.

 

Wheein had made it to school five minutes before the first period class started but with the principal wanting to talk to her, she was going to be late to teach her students. Her students were usually very good and knew they still had to work on their project from the day before, so hopefully they would work on them while they waited on her.

 

“Take a seat Ms. Jung.” The principal, Mrs. Lee told her as she walked around her desk and took a seat behind it.

 

“Ms. Jung, two days ago you arrived to school late. Yesterday, you took a personal call during school hours, and today, you were late once again. Is there something going on that I should know about? There is absolutely no reason why you cannot be here on time to greet our students like all the other teachers. And you know that personal calls during school hours are strictly prohibited.” The principal looked sternly at Wheein. She ran a tight ship in the academy and did not need any of her teachers being out of line.

 

Wheein wanted to roll her eyes at the woman. Yes, she hadn't arrived at the school before the students two days ago and today, but she had gotten to the school before class started – which was the most important thing. The call she had taken yesterday had been during her lunch hour so technically she was free to take it. The blonde was positive it was the older teachers who had ratted her out. It was obvious none of them liked her.

 

“The personal call from yesterday was taken during my lunch hour so technically I was free to do so.” The principal narrowed her eyes at Wheein and the blonde didn't break eye contact even though she really wanted to.

 

“You're right; though I would prefer you did not do that Ms. Jung.” The principal responded.

 

Wheein gulped and continued. “Understood. Regarding my _tardiness_ , I woke up a little later than usual on both days. I was late to greet the students, but I was in my classroom waiting for them when the bell rung at 8:30.”

 

Mrs. Lee stared at Wheein and narrowed her eyes again. “One of the teachers told me that two days ago there was a suspicious looking woman walking with you to the academy. Is this true?”

 

Wheein frowned. Hyejin – Hyejin was the one behind her being _“tardy”_ two days ago and today, but she wasn't suspicious. “There was a woman walking with me on Tuesday but she's not suspicious...she's a friend of mine.”

 

“Look Ms. Jung, so far you've been an excellent art teacher. The children are fond of you and the parents have left nothing but good comments about you. I've never had a problem with you being tardy or your discipline, so I hope that this does not happen again in the future. Please be here on time, do no take personal calls and I would prefer you do no bring _friends_ around. Understood?” The principal explained and stood up from her desk to walk over to the door leading to her office.

 

“Yes, ma'am. It won't happen again.” Wheein replied. She stood up and bowed at the older woman and headed out of her office. When she heard the door click shut behind her, Wheein sighed.

 

The blonde could feel a slight headache forming. Her morning had started off terribly. First tripping after waking up, looking a hot mess, being late, and getting scolded by the principal. As she made her way to her classroom, Wheein hoped the rest of the day would just go by smoothly.

 

 

 

 

 

Hyejin had spent all morning and midday lazing around the apartment. She and Yongsun had watched a couple of movies until the older girl had fallen asleep on the couch. To give her more space, the short haired brunette had taken a seat on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. The third movie was playing on the television now but Hyejin was not paying attention to it.

 

She was staring at her phone and thinking about what to say to Wheein. The blonde was at work at the moment and probably wouldn't be able to respond until later on if she wanted to. Hyejin pressed the home button on her phone and then went to her messaging app. She opened the chat with Wheein and stared at the screen once again trying to think of what to say.

 

Hyejin typed away on her phone and sent the message. She hit the power button after on her phone making the screen go black and she set the item down on the floor next to her. She sighed and leaned her head back on the couch. Yongsun seemed to shiver slightly and that caught Hyejin's attention. She got up from the floor and went to the older girl's room to grab and blanket and came back to place it over Yongsun.

 

The short haired brunette then reached for the notepad and pen they kept on the coffee table and quickly left a note for Yongsun. She then reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Hyejin had showered earlier but had not combed her hair or applied any make up to her face. She was also wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants – looking like she had just gotten out of bed and didn't give a damn. Hyejin grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

 

Her mind was racing, still thinking of Wheein and nothing would ease it other than seeing and talking to the beautiful blonde once again. Without a destination in mind, Hyejin took the elevator down to the first floor and exited her apartment building. She needed fresh air and distractions.

 

 

 

 

 

The final bell of the day rang and Wheein sighed and leaned back on her chair. Her students got up and gathered their items so they could leave. “Everyone please put your projects in your class rack. Tomorrow is your last day to work on them. Everyone have a good rest of your day.”

 

“Yes Ms. Jung!” Some of the girls called out.

 

“See you tomorrow Ms. Jung.” Another set of girls replied.

 

Wheein stood up and waved at all her students as they left. She gave them a smile and once they were all gone, Wheein closed the door and let out another depressing sigh. She went to gather her things and hoped Mrs. Lee didn't call for a teacher meeting because she really did not want to be here any longer. Wheein was placing her sketchbook back in her bag when she heard the door to her classroom open and she groaned.

 

“Wheein!” Eunha called out her name.  
  


“We're here for all the juicy details.” Yuju added and both teachers stopped in front of Wheein's desk. The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head. She really didn't want to talk to her co-workers at the moment.

 

“How was the date?” Eunha asked and Yuju nodded. Wheein turned around to face them and Yuju quickly frowned at her friend.

 

“Uh...Wheein...I'm going to be blunt, you look like shit. What happened?” Wheein let out another groan at Yuju's words. She knew her co-worker wasn't lying.

 

“Yuju is right...you look like you didn't sleep unni. Are you okay?” Eunha asked worriedly and stepped closer to Wheein to cusp the blonde's face in her hands.

 

“I rather not talk about it.” Wheein replied.

 

“Did she do something because if she did we need to tell Sowon and Eunbi so they can kick her ass.” Yuju took a boxer stance and jabbed the air twice. Eunha rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“No, Yuju...I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home.” Wheein placed her bag around her shoulders and stepped away from her co-workers.

 

“It's okay unni, you don't have to tell us anything. But if you do want to talk later on, you have my number so don't hesitate to call okay?” Eunha told her and gently squeezed Wheein's shoulder.

 

“Me too!” Yuju added and Wheein nodded at both teachers.

 

“Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow.” Wheein stepped away from Eunha and Yuju and headed out of her classroom leaving the two teachers behind to wonder what happened to Wheein.

 

 

 

 

Once Wheein was outside the school grounds, she reached in her bag for her phone to see if she had any missed calls or messages. There were no missed calls and she had gotten just one text message. It was from Hyejin as she could clearly see the girl's name in bold letters. Wheein placed the phone back in her bag to try an avoid responding, but knowing that Hyejin had messaged her made it hard for the blonde teacher to avoid looking at it.

 

Finally she reached for her phone again and opened up the text message Hyejin had sent her. _“Wheein, I'm not sure what happened last night, but if I did something to hurt you and make you so upset then I apologize, I'm sorry. I need to see you and talk to you, please.”_

 

Wheein had stopped walking and stood in the middle of the sidewalk re-reading over Hyejin's text. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to reply. She felt terrible about everything and suddenly the urge to cry started building up. The screen on her phone suddenly lit up and her ringtone started playing, surprising her and making her jump. The phone flew off her hands but she managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

 

The blonde looked at the screen thinking it was Hyejin calling her but to her surprise it wasn't. It was her mom. Wheein hit the green button on the screen and answered the call. “Hello...”

 

_“Wheeinie! Baby, how are you?”_

 

“Hi mom. I'm fine...and you?”

 

_“I'm doing great honey. I just got home from work; I left early hehe but you on the other hand don't sound fine. Is everything okay baby?”_

 

Wheein's bottom lip quivered. She could never hide anything from her mom, even through a phone call. Wheein sniffled and tried to hold back her tears, but with the sudden knot in her throat and all her emotions boiling up, the blonde burst into tears.

 

_“Wheeinie? Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me honey?”_

 

“Mom!” Wheein started sobbing and she took a few steps to her left in order to lean against the fence that was there.

 

_“Oh honey...let it all out okay? I'm here, just talk when you're ready.”_

 

Wheein sniffed again and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. More fell after doing so. “I...I...I...fucked up.”

 

The woman on the other line was surprised to hear her daughter talk like that. She knew Wheein cursed, but usually she was well spoken. Something serious had her upset for Wheein to talk like that.

 

_“Tell me what happened honey. I'm here to listen.”_

 

Wheein continued to sob once again and her mom just listened to her daughter cry her little heart out. She wished she was in Seoul to comfort her daughter but she wasn't. Finally Wheein composed herself enough and wiped away the tears.

 

“I met someone a few days ago and we went out on a date last night.”

 

_“Oh? Well, that's great honey but did they do something to you? Wheein, if they did something to you, you need to report them to the police.”_

 

“No, no, mom, she didn't do anything to me that I didn't want her to do. I had a few drinks and I felt brave, confident, and I ended up doing something I've never done before. I...we had sex.” Wheein gulped down the knot in her throat and felt her cheeks heat up. She didn't really talk about sex with her mom and suddenly she felt like a dumb teenage girl.

 

 _“I see.”_ Her mother was surprised. Honestly, she never wanted to think of her daughter doing that because despite being a fully grown adult, she still thought of Wheein as her baby. _“I'm guessing you've never had a one night stand?”_

 

“No.” Wheein replied. “But...mom, I really like her and I didn't want it to start off like that. I don't know what came over me.”

 

 _“Wheein, sometimes we meet people that we have a sudden connection with and things just start off faster than we expect them to. That doesn't mean the two of you can't have a good relationship outside of the sexual aspect unless sex is all she wanted from you.”_ Her mother sounded so wise and Wheein blushed madly. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her mother.

 

_“Did she just want sex from you honey?”_

 

“I don't think she does.”

 

_“Well, that's good. You two need to talk about it and figure it out.”_

 

Wheein stepped away from the fence and started walking towards the train station again. As she made her way home she started explaining clearly to her mom what had exactly happened. By the time Wheein made it to her apartment building, her mother had not only given her some more advice but comforted her enough to make her feel a little better.

 

“Thank you for listening mom.”

 

_“You're welcome honey. Call whenever you need me okay? You have a good night, eat well, and get a good night's rest. Bye, my Wheeinie.”_

 

Wheein giggled at her nickname. “I will mom. Byeeee!” The blonde hung up the phone and pressed the up arrow button for the elevator. Moments later an elevator door dinged and Wheein stepped inside to go up to her floor.

 

The blonde stepped out of the elevator once it had reached her floor and she started walking towards her apartment. As soon as Wheein turned the corner, she saw Hyejin sitting on the floor outside of her door with her arms wrapped around her knees. Noticing someone from the corner of her eye, Hyejin turned to look down the hall and the sight of the blonde teacher made her stand up.

 

Both stood frozen for a minute. Wheein took in Hyejin's appearance and held back the smile that wanted to form on her lips. Even with the wild hair, baggy clothes and bare face, Hyejin looked beautiful. As for Hyejin, Wheein looked radiant like always – she was an angel. The brunette wanted to run towards the blonde and just envelope her in a hug. The blonde wasn't sure what the brunette's reaction would be when she got closer but she needed to get to her apartment.

 

“Wheein...” Hyejin called out the blonde's name as she got closer.

 

Wheein stopped in front of Hyejin and avoided the look the brunette was giving her in order to open her apartment. She turned the key and unlocked the door, but didn't open it right away. Wheein could feel Hyejin's breath on her neck and it was driving her crazy in a good way. Hyejin was so incredibly close to her and the blonde gasped when she felt the brunette's arms wrap around her waist. Hyejin pulled Wheein closer to her body and held her there.

 

Wheein placed her hands over Hyejin's arms and gently pulled them away. “Let's just go inside.”

 

Both women entered the apartment and Wheein closed and locked the door behind her. Hyejin removed her shoes and walked in a little further into the living room. “I'm sorry for showing up unannounced. I went out for a walk and fresh air and ended up here. I want to apologize for whatever I did-”

 

“You didn't do anything wrong Hyejin.” Wheein interrupted the brunette while looking down at the floor. Hyejin wanted to respond right away but Wheein continued. “I'm sorry for kicking you out. I overreacted.”

 

She walked around the brunette and took a seat on her sofa. Hyejin followed and took a seat next to her. She wanted to hold the blonde's hand but instead kept hers in her lap. “I don't understand...I mean one moment you're coming undone in my arms and the next you were kicking me out. Obviously I did something to make you so upset.”

 

Wheein moved her right hand to hold Hyejin's left hand and finally turned to look at the brunette. “No...you were amazing Hyejin.”

 

A slight smile grew on Hyejin's lips upon hearing that. She knew the blonde wasn't done though. “A sense of regret is what kicked in. I still feel it. I...I...wanted it, yes. The moment that song started playing at the club and we danced together I felt something, it just felt so right. And then there was the wine I had been drinking and...”

 

Wheein suddenly pulled away from Hyejin and brought her knees up to her chest. “I lost myself in the moment. I gave into all my desires. I wanted you. I wanted you to touch me and make me lose my mind. You did it better than I expected, but the moment the after glow vanished and the courage the alcohol had given me subsided, regret settled in. You were lying there naked next to me and I didn't want to lose myself again.”

 

There were tears flowing from Wheein's eyes and Hyejin moved to wipe them away. She didn't want to see the blonde crying. “I realized I had slept with you on the first date and that perhaps you were just thinking the worst of me. I couldn't bare to look at you anymore with all these feelings building up inside me, so I kicked you out. I'm sorry. I'm stupid. I...I...”

 

“Shh, Wheein, it's okay.” Hyejin pulled Wheein into her arms and held her there.

 

“I had never done that before. Sleeping with someone on the first date – a one night stand.” Wheein commented and Hyejin nodded in understanding. She had felt so bad herself thinking she had gone too far with the blonde.

 

“Wheein?” Hyejin called out her name and the blonde pulled away from her to finally look at her in the eyes. “Listen okay?”

 

The blonde nodded and sniffled. Hyejin felt like melting at the sad puppy eyes Wheein was giving her. She understood Wheein's feelings, her regret, her fears. It wasn't about Hyejin at all, it was about Wheein's insecurities with herself. The brunette leaned in closer to Wheein and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

“Don't think of it as a one night stand. It's far from that. A one night stand is meaningless and you hardly even care about the person. You just want to get off. What happened between us last night was amazing. It was beautiful. I don't want you to regret it even though that's how you feel about it. I don't think any less of you. I like you so much Wheein...so much that I can't even explain what this feeling is.” Hyejin had to stop talking because of all the emotions she was feeling. They were bottling up in her chest.

 

“It felt like rejection to be honest, but now that you've told me how you felt and why you kicked me out I understand. I'm not mad at you. I just want us to be okay so that we can go on more dates and I can finally ask you to be my girlfriend because that's what I want you to be.” Hyejin's cheeks were burning as she confessed her feelings. She wanted nothing more than to kiss the blonde and hold her tightly.

 

Wheein's bottom lip quivered and she burst into another round of tears. Hyejin pulled her into her arms again and she fell back on the sofa with Wheein on top of her. She rubbed the blonde's back and kissed the top of her head to comfort her. Hyejin knew Wheein needed time to cry out all her emotions. The minutes passed and both remained in those positions without moving.

 

Finally, Wheein broke the silence. “Can I still be your girlfriend?”

 

Hyejin chuckled. “Do you want to be my girlfriend? Or are you going to kick me out because I need my shoes then.”

 

“Hyejin! It's not funny! I already feel sooo bad about that.” Wheein whined and smacked Hyejin's chest with her hands.

 

“I'm sorry, bad joke. But the question still remains. Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Hyejin asked.

 

“Yes...” Wheein blushed and curled up against the brunette. Suddenly, Hyejin flipped their positions and Wheein found herself underneath Hyejin who was looking at her with a fire in her eyes.

 

The brunette leaned further into Wheein and captured her lips in a loving kiss. Wheein moaned and that gave Hyejin the opportunity to slip her tongue into Wheein's mouth and taste the blonde. Their kiss lasted a few moments until they pulled apart for air.

 

“My girlfriend...Wheein...” Hyejin said in between more kisses and Wheein grinned as the brunette kissed her. Hyejin's mouth moved from Wheein's lips to her jaw and then then further down her neck. The skin was slightly sweet and salty and it tasted heavenly to the brunette.

 

Wheein closed her eyes and moved her hands to grab Hyejin's head as the brunette continued to nip at her neck. Hyejin pulled away from Wheein's neck and kissed her once again – her hands had roamed down to the blonde's waist. The room was starting to feel hot for both of them and Hyejin knew she needed to stop, so she pulled away from Wheein and sat up.

 

The blonde opened her eyes and stared at her ceiling as the cool air hit her body and suddenly she missed the brunette. “Hyejin?”

 

“Sorry I stopped. I didn't want to get to carried away.” Hyejin told her and helped Wheein sit up on the couch. The blonde understood what her girlfriend was talking about. Suddenly, she smiled at her thoughts.

 

“My girlfriend...” Wheein's smile turned into a grin. Hyejin chuckled and nodded at the blonde. They sat next to each other holding hands in silence for a few minutes. Once again that electrifying tension seemed to bounce off their bodies. It was unresolved, ready to burst, and both could feel their hearts beating fast, their mouths going dry and a heat burning up their bodies.

 

“Hyejin...” Wheein breathed out.

 

“Yes...?” Hyejin responded gulping down a bit of saliva to quench her growing thirst.

 

“Make me forget my regret...” Wheein said and gulped as well. The blonde's eyes were trained on the wall across from her. Hyejin understood what she was talking about and the blonde could hardly wait for her request to be fulfilled. The moment she saw Hyejin's shirt land on the coffee table, Wheein knew what was coming next.

 

Her back hit the cushions of the sofa roughly and her shirt was ripped open by the brunette. It was a red button up shirt that was now useless unless she sowed the buttons back on it. Hyejin's mouth was suddenly on her bra covered breast kissing and gently sucking on the exposed skin while the brunette's left hand rubbed her deliciously through her panties. Wheein could feel herself growing wetter by the second and her panties were getting soaked from her own wetness.

 

Hyejin moved her left hand back up to cup Wheein's breast and the blonde whimpered at the loss of her lover's hand. Hyejin unclasped Wheein's bra – this one had the clasp in the front instead making it much easier – and her mouth started working on the blonde's nipples. She twirled her tongue around each one, taking turns, and then sucking greedily on the pink nubs. Her hand had returned to rub Wheein's center. The panties were ruined and Hyejin pushed them down Wheein's waist and legs to run her fingers through the blonde's wet slit.

 

Wheein was biting her bottom lip hard trying not to moan but she could only do that for a few seconds until the moans escaped her lips. Hyejin had pulled away from her breasts and was now pulling Wheein's panties all the way down her legs and sending them flying off in a random direction. Wheein's skirt was wrapped around her waist while her shirt and bra were lying on the sides of Wheein. Hyejin bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her girlfriend's half naked body.

 

“Hyejin...” Wheein moaned her name out. She wanted the brunette all over her and all Hyejin was doing right now was looking at her with hunger in her eyes.

 

“What babe?” Hyejin asked and Wheein pouted.

 

“Touch me...”

 

Hyejin smirked. She was so turned on that her own panties were a wet mess and soon her sweat pants would be as well. “You need to make it up to me first.”

 

The blush on Wheein's cheeks got several shades darker and she sat up taking her shirt and bra completely off. She undid her pony tail and was going to remove her skirt but Hyejin stopped her and shook her head. “Leave the skirt, it looks sexy with these stockings.”

 

Wheein nodded and moved to sit on Hyejin's lap and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. She looked down at her girlfriend and leaned down to kiss her. Hyejin happily kissed Wheein and moved her hands to grab the blonde's tight ass. It was soft and the brunette greedily squeezed it eliciting more moans from the blonde.

 

Wheein's hands ran down Hyejin's chest, stopping to cusp the bra covered breasts, then running down the soft flat tummy and stopping at the waist band of Hyejin's sweat pants. The blonde licked her lips and slipped her right hand inside the sweat pants and panties her girlfriend was wearing. She felt the soft curls before running her fingers down Hyejin's wet slit.

 

“Mmm...you're so wet Hyejinie.” Wheein hummed and licked her lips.

 

Hyejin stifled a moan and moved her hips to rub against Wheein's fingers. “You made me get this wet.”

 

Wheein rubbed Hyejin's clit with her fingers and circled it with her thumb causing the brunette to let out several moans. Liking the way Hyejin's face contorted at the feeling and the moans that escaped her lips made Wheein slip a finger inside Hyejin's tight channel. She then added another and started thrusting in and out of the brunette. Her palm rubbed against Hyejin's clit and Hyejin started moving her hips to meet Wheein's movements.

 

“Fuck Wheein...just like that....mmm....” Hyejin continued to moan and finally pulled Wheein towards her to kiss her. Seeing how good she was making her girlfriend feel turned the blonde on even more. She wanted to make Hyejin cum and cum hard too.

 

Wheein began to speed up her movements, fucking Hyejin harder and the brunette continued to move her hips in sync with Wheein's hands. She could feel herself nearing her climax so her hips began moving even faster. The strain Wheein was feeling in her arm and hand was becoming unbearable but she wanted Hyejin to cum.

 

“Ahh...fuck....Wheein!” Hyejin leaned forward and grabbed Wheein's right arm to stop her movements as she came. Wheein could feel Hyejin's walls tightening around her fingers and after some moments the grip on her fingers subsided and Hyejin leaned back on the couch, smiling in satisfaction.

 

Wheein pulled her hand out of Hyejin's sweat pants and looked at her cum covered fingers and hand. The clear liquid glistened with the lighting in the living room. The blonde licked her palm, tasting the tangy essence that was Hyejin, and then ran her tongue up her fingers. She swirled her tongue around them and then placed them in her mouth sucking on them greedily. Hyejin opened her eyes to see her girlfriend sucking and licking her fingers in a very erotic way.

 

“So dirty Wheein.” She said and the blonde giggled.

 

“I like how you taste Hyejin...” Wheein grinned and continued sucking her fingers. She yelped when Hyejin threw her on the couch once again and hovered over her.

 

“Since you've made it up to me, it's time I make you forget your regrets like you asked.” The smirk and look on Hyejin's eyes was devious and Wheein blushed. She parted her legs giving Hyejin a full look at her pussy and how wet it was. Hyejin stood up and removed her bra, sweat pants and panties which were both ruined for now, and then she moved to hover over Wheein again – adjusting her hips in between the blonde's legs.

 

She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend hard. Wheein wrapped her arms around Hyejin's neck and moaned into the kisses. “You're going to scream so hard your neighbors will hear it....”

 

“Oh god...” Wheein moaned out. She squeaked the moment Hyejin entered her with two fingers. There was no time for Wheein to properly adjust as Hyejin's left arm was moving fast and her fingers were thrusting into the blonde and curling inside.

 

Hyejin only stopped for moment to move her face down in between Wheein's legs. The blonde's thighs tightened around Hyejin's head as her tongue started swirling around the blonde's clit and Hyejin's fingers started their relentless fucking again. “Aaahhh!! Hyejin!!! Fuckkk!!!”

 

Wheein's moans and screams were loud just like Hyejin had said. Hyejin was sucking on Wheein's clit hard and three fingers were now inside the blonde fucking her deliciously. She was so wet and the fingers slipped in and out of her with ease. Hyejin's mouth and tongue worked the extremely sensitive nub to the point that Wheein couldn't even keep her hips down. She was pushing them against her girlfriend's face and fingers wanting more and more.

 

“I'm coming! Hyejin! Hyejin! I can't!” Wheein lifted her back off the couch, her grip on Hyejin's hair was incredibly tight and her thighs deafened out her moans in Hyejin's ears. The brunette could feel those tight walls clenching hard around her fingers and Wheein's cum running down her hand and chin.

 

Wheein's body began to relax as her orgasm subsided and Hyejin pulled her fingers out but continued to lick up Wheein's cum. She wanted to drink up the blonde until she was dry and that was making Wheein moan even louder again. Her body was tingling once again and she could feel another orgasm building up. Wheein couldn't take a second orgasm, she had to get Hyejin off of her.

 

“Hyejin, I can't. I can't take another! Fuck....Hyejin!” Wheein begged and pleaded but Hyejin didn't pull away from her. She brought her right fingers this time and entered Wheein again. That was the last straw, Wheein came hard again. Another rush of cum hit Hyejin's mouth and she drank it up.

 

The blonde's body convulsed and finally laid there almost lifeless as the orgasm ran all through her body. Grinning in satisfaction, Hyejin finally pulled away from Wheein's center and sat on her knees with Wheein's legs slightly wrapped around her hips. Her hands ran up the blonde's body stopping at her breasts and gently massaging them.

 

“Wheein...” Hyejin breathed out her girlfriend's name and kissed her collarbones and neck. She could feel her own center gently touching and slightly rubbing against Wheein's. The need to get off again was so tempting so Hyejin started moving her hips against Wheein.

 

“Hyejin...what are...oh...mmm....please...” Wheein was coming back from her orgasms and she was extremely sensitive. She couldn't take any more but Hyejin had leaned her body forward – spreading Wheein further and raising her hips slightly off the couch.

 

“I'm so close Wheein...” Hyejin moaned against Wheein's ear and continued rubbing herself against Wheein. She could hear the small whimpers in Wheein's throat and knew that the blonde was enjoying it too despite how sensitive she was. Hyejin sped up her movements and could feel her orgasm nearing.

 

The blonde had thrown her head back, her mouth wide open and moans filled with ecstasy escaped her lips. The way Hyejin was rubbing against her was so intimate and so hot. She had never experienced this feeling and the brunette had her on the brink of a third orgasm. The sounds leaving Hyejin's mouth were a mix of grunts and moans; their centers were so slick and their clits rubbed lusciously against each other.

 

“Hyejin...” Wheein breathed now looking into Hyejin's eyes. She felt so exposed and at Hyejin's complete mercy in the position she had her. Her legs were over Hyejin's shoulders and her girlfriend moved her hips with such expertise that made Wheein wish she would never stop.

 

“Ah...mmm...Wheeeeiiinnnn!” Hyejin's hips were moving erratically now but she didn't stop moving them. Wheein shut her eyes closed and threw her head back again feeling her own orgasm hit her again. Her hands were gripping the arm of the couch so hard that her knuckles turned white.

 

“Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!” Wheein's scream was so loud it almost sounded like a screech. Hyejin was still rubbing against her, riding out their mutual orgasms until the brunette's arms gave way and she fell on top of the blonde. Wheein held onto her girlfriend like her life depended on it and both panted for much needed air.

 

Their bodies were hot and sticky from their sweat and cum. Hyejin had buried her face in Wheein's neck and after the lethargic feeling from her orgasm faded she began placing kisses on her girlfriend's neck. Wheein sighed happily and guided Hyejin's head towards her face so that she could look into the brunette's eyes. Strands of hair had stuck to Hyejin's face and Wheein moved them out of the way. They smiled at each other and their lips met in gentle loving kisses.

 

Hyejin moved her hands underneath Wheein to unzip her skirt and she only pulled away from the blonde to remove the now offensive clothing item. She also pulled Wheein's stockings off her legs and now both were completely naked – with Hyejin lying on top of Wheein again and kissing her lovingly. They were content and exhausted from their love making.

 

“Hyejin...I'm sleepy and hungry...” Wheein yawned. She was running her fingers through Hyejin's hair while her eyes were closed and the brunette was resting her head on Wheein's chest.

 

Hyejin chuckled and pushed herself up with her arms to hover over Wheein. “We should order something. How about pizza?”

 

Wheein opened her eyes and moved her hands to push Hyejin's hair away from her face. “I love pizza and chicken wings!”

 

“I'll get a Coke too.” Hyejin grinned and moved to get off Wheein. The blonde sat up and the brunette helped her stand up from the couch. Wheein's legs were wobbly and Hyejin had to hold her up for a moment until Wheein found the strength to move her legs on her own.

 

Using Hyejin's phone, which was in one of the pockets of her sweat pants, they called the nearest pizza place and ordered their dinner. While waiting for their dinner to arrive, Wheein took a quick shower and Hyejin followed. The blonde threw their ruined clothing in her washer and gave Hyejin a pair of her own panties and shorts for the brunette to wear – both were pink. Hyejin put her bra and t-shirt back on which were the only two items of clothing not in the washer. Wheein settled into her pajamas for the night.

 

Their dinner finally arrived and both girls settled on the floor in front of the couch and coffee table to eat dinner and watch TV. The couch had been ruined as well and Wheein knew she had to wash the cushions but she would worry about that later. They finished everything, the eight slices of pizza, the eight spicy wings and the two liters of Coke. All the sex had apparently starved them.

 

“Hyejin?” Wheein said her girlfriend's name and the brunette turned to face her blonde girlfriend.

 

“Yes?” Hyejin answered.

 

“Can you...stay the night?” Wheein asked with a hopeful look on her face. Hyejin smiled at the question and reached for her phone that was on the coffee table.

 

“I need to call Yongsun first. I don't really like leaving her alone all night even though there has been times...” Hyejin said as she pulled up Yongsun's contact and called the older girl. Wheein nodded and waited patiently as the brunette talked to her friend on the phone.

 

Hyejin hung up and smiled while turning to look at the blonde. “I swear Yongsun has a sixth sense sometimes. She said that because I hadn't made it home by now I had mostly like made up with you and made out.”

 

The hearty chuckle from Hyejin made Wheein laugh too. “She said it was my duty to stay the night, so I guess I'm staying.”

 

Wheein clapped excitedly and jumped into Hyejin's arms. “Yay! I need to meet your friend and personally thank her.”

 

“Yeah, you do. She's been dying to meet you as well.” Hyejin told her and Wheein sighed happily. She was just so glad and happy to have figured out everything with Hyejin. She no longer regretted sleeping with Hyejin the night before and had certainly enjoyed the moment they had earlier.

 

That night, Wheein slept happily in Hyejin's arms and the brunette found that sleep wasn't coming to her so easily at first. Unlike earlier, when she was lying on top of Wheein naked and content after the wonderful orgasms. Her mind was racing with thoughts of everything that had happened and how well they had turned out in the end.

 

It wasn't every day that luck was on her side like this, and for that, Hyejin was grateful. Even though it took her a while, eventually her eye lids grew heavy and she fell asleep with her girlfriend in her arms and the moon light shining in through Wheein's bedroom window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a long chapter. Longest one yet! I had finished writing it last night but I felt like going over it before I posted. I added somethings, changed others and I'm very happy with the way it went. A little angst, a little smut, and a cute moment at the end there.
> 
> Wheesa is moving along very fast since they have an electrifying connection. Also, good news for Moonbyul fans. The next chapter will introduce her. Finally! I hear some of you shouting haha.
> 
> Also thank you for all the support guys.


End file.
